In Your Arms
by Calamity35
Summary: Harry, suite à une attaque, se retrouve pour le moins contraint à découvrir un nouveau monde. Et cela avec la personne la plus detestée de Poudlard. Mais est-ce vraiment sous la contrainte?
1. Note 01

**Note de l****'****auteur**

L'histoire de ma fanfiction se base sur les personnages d'Harry Potter sans toutefois prendre en compte tout ce qui se passe dans les livres. Ainsi, l'action se passe au début de la septième année d'Harry. Dumbledore est toujours vivant, Severus enseigne toujours, il n'y a donc pas eu l'épisode que l'on connaît. Sirius est cependant bien mort lors de l'attaque au Ministère et enfin, Harry sort toujours avec Ginny. Ceci est ma première fanfiction et elle sera en partie slash donc si cela vous dérange, autant ne pas la lire =)

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas hormis ceux que je créerais. A part ça, je ferais en sorte de tenir une MAJ par semaine.

Bonne lecture à tous surtout =)


	2. Prologue

La bataille finale avait quelque chose d'irréel tellement ce moment avait été attendu par tous. Je me tenais debout devant un tas de cadavres, la plupart emmitouflés dans des robes noires. Mon cœur ne cessait de se serrer. Je cherchais parmi ses morts, la personne qui me rendait vivant, meilleur. La personne que j'aimais tout simplement. Nulle trace de lui.

Le champ de bataille s'étendait devant moi, terre ravagée où le sang semblait ne faire qu'un avec les brindilles d'herbes écrasées. De ma démarche hésitante, je repris mon chemin. Au loin, les arbres se tenaient comme spectateurs de ce triste combat. Le bien contre le mal. De fatigue, je m'effondrais de tout mon saoul quand je sentis une personne stopper ma chute. Des mèches couleurs miel vinrent frôler mon visage et ma tension partie comme elle était venue.

**« Ne perds pas espoir Harry, tout va bien se passer. Encore un petit effort** » murmura la voix amie.

**« Je suis fatigué, si fatigué. Je n'y arriverai pas. Je ne peux pas, c'est au-dessus de mes forces. »**

**« N'oublis pas qui tu es. Puise dans ta nouvelle essence. Tu es devenu beaucoup plus puissant mais je crois que tu as quand même besoin d'un peu de force. »**

Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de réagir, je sentis une grande chaleur me réconforter et je sus qu'elle venait de me transmettre un peu de son potentiel magique. Un don inestimable venant d'elle et timidement, je lui souris. Son regard se voila comme si ce simple signe de reconnaissance signifiait tellement pour elle. Dans un sens oui. Nous connaissions les lois régissant sa condition et pourtant, nous les transgressions sans sourciller. La guerre accomplissait bien des horreurs mais aussi des miracles. Mollement, je me remis debout, la soutenant car je savais bien que ce sacrifice venait de considérablement l'affaiblir. Elle, la personne la plus fière que je connaissais. Un profond respect s'insinua dans toutes les fibres de mon être. Pour lui, pour elle, pour tous ceux que j'aime, j'allais me battre.

**« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais la mettre à l'abri »**, tonna une voix grave alors qu'elle repartait déjà, emportant tendrement, mon amie.

**« Merci »**, murmurais-je faiblement.

Lentement, mes jambes se remirent en marche et je continuai ma longue traversée entrecoupée par les morts de tous les camps confondus. Heureusement, je ne croisais personne de ma connaissance bien que la peine m'étreignait comme une amante de toujours. Long était le chemin qui m'avait mené dans ce champ, témoin de la dernière bataille. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé dans ma vie et je ne regrettais rien. Un nouveau monde s'était ouvert à moi et je comptais bien lui faire honneur. Surtout pour lui. Où était-il ? Allait-il bien ? Un ricanement sarcastique me répondit comme écho à un vieux souvenir. Malgré moi, j'esquissais un sourire tendre. Quelque part en mon fort intérieur, je connaissais déjà la réponse. Je ne serais plus de ce monde, sans lui en vie.

Au bout de quelques minutes, sans que personne ne m'attaque, j'arrivais devant lui. Le lord, celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Mon ennemi le plus intime après Draco Malfoy. Ou avant. Tout dépend du point de vue. Fier, cette face de serpent me regardait avec cette lueur de fierté dont il avait le secret. L'envie de lui tirer la langue et de lui montrer un doigt me démangea et j'entendis presque aussitôt un faible : stupide gamin –résonner dans ma tête.

**« Alors Potter, prêt à mourir ? C'est une belle journée n'est-ce pas ?** » S'amusa à me questionner face de serpent.

**« Et toi ? Tu la sens comment cette journée ? Prêt à jouer à Mister six pieds sous terre ? »**

**« Ton humour est aussi pitoyable que ton potentiel magique. »**

**« Pourtant, il t'a bien envoyé en enfer alors que j'avais qu'un an. Je trouve ça pitoyable ! »** Attaquais-je, piqué au vif.

Un rire désagréable me répondit et sans attendre plus, je sautais sur l'occasion pour lancer mon premier sort. Alors, plus rien ne compta pour moi que cette joute magique. Je me donnais corps et âme à ma mission. Tué ou être tué. Il allait de soi que je ne voulais pas être dans la première catégorie. Dire qu'il y a encore quelques mois, cela m'aurait fait ni chaud ni froid. C'était avant lui.

Le combat commença toutefois à virer en ma défaveur. Je sentais ma fatigue, les crampes dans tous les muscles de mon corps. Je me voyais mourir quand les paroles prononçaient un peu plus tôt me revinrent en mémoire. N'oublis pas qui tu es. Puise dans ta nouvelle essence. Fermant les yeux, j'essayais de faire cela. Puiser dans ma nouvelle essence. Un sort me frappa de plein fouet, m'envoyant valser quelques mètres plus loin. Une douleur me fit hurler alors que je me mettais à tousser du sang. Voldemort avait sauté sur mon manque de concentration pour m'envoyer un sort de son cru. Me relevant péniblement, j'essuya ma bouche avant de cracher. Je n'y arrivais pas. Elle avait tort et j'allais mourir. Soudain, je sentis une brûlure dans tout mon être, semblant ravager au-delà de mon âme. Quelque chose en moi se rebellait face à ce constat. J'étais incapable d'abandonner la vie, d'abandonner mon « maître ».

Voldemort commença alors à crier le sort impardonnable. Sans hésiter, je fis de même et deux lueurs vertes s'échappèrent de nos baguettes respectives. Les deux sorts s'entrechoquèrent, formant une sphère verte. La magie tournoyait entre nous deux, prenant de plus en plus d'ampleur à mesure que les secondes passèrent. Puis, sans que je ne comprenne ou puisse faire un seul geste. Elle se sépara en deux, fusant vers nous. Un souffle me propulsa a une dizaine de mètres. Dans ma chute, je vis que face de serpent subissait le même sort. Puis, je sentis un énorme choc lorsque mon dos retomba durement sur le sol. J'allais mourir. Je le sentais au fond de moi. Doucement, mes paupières se refermèrent et une simple pensée m'effleura l'esprit. Un souvenir. Celui de ces derniers mois.

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 1

* * *

Quelques mois plus tôt…

* * *

Je regardais d'un œil las, mon cousin faire ce qu'il savait si bien faire à savoir détruire tous ses présents. Comment un être aussi gâté par la vie pouvait se montrer aussi égoïste ? Tous les ans, il bénéficiait d'un anniversaire de roi et moi, je n'avais que mes yeux pour pleurer. Cela faisait à peine une semaine que j'étais revenu de Poudlard et déjà le château me manquait. Ses occupants surtout. Hermione et sa sagesse bien que sa manie de me coller un livre entre les mains m'agaçaient furieusement. Quelle importance les études alors que je suis condamné à me faire sauter le crâne par un psychopathe atteint d'un complexe d'infériorité doublé d'un mégalo mânisme avéré. Quoiqu'il en soi, j'adorais ma meilleure amie et puis après tout, personne n'est parfait et ce n'est pas mon ami Ron qui vous dirait le contraire. Ahhh que ça me manque nos parties d'échec, de Quidditch et surtout bon sang que sa sœur me manquait.

Ginny, ma Ginny, celle avec qui je ferais sans nul doute ma vie. Ce n'est pas comme si je m'engageais pour de longues années. Un rire mi-nerveux mi-amusé me secoua et une lourde main se posa, me broyant l'épaule.

**« Comment oses-tu te moquer de ton cousin, espèce de monstre »** tonna la voix hautement exécrable de mon oncle hautement bah exécrable.

**« Je ne me moquais pas de lui Oncle Vernon »** tentais-je pas trop rassuré.

**« Je vais t'apprendre à ne pas mentir ! Ingrat, alors que nous te donnons tout, voilà comment tu nous remercies ! Les problèmes, tu n'es qu'un problème, un misérable déchet, un monstre, comme tous ceux de ton monde** » continua-t-il sans se soucier de mon intervention.

Déjà, je ne l'écoutais plus, préférant subir sans broncher, attendant qu'il se calme. J'aurais pu le menacer, dire que Sirius me vengerait mais plus jamais, il ne viendrait. Par ma faute. Une sourde douleur m'étreignit le cœur et je sombrais dans un mutisme froid, ne sentant pas les coups pleuvoir sur mon corps. J'étais habitué après tout. Entre face de serpent, Malfoy et les foutues retenues de Snape, mon corps s'était endurci et a fortiori, mon esprit aussi.

Son visage cramoisi me donnait envie de vomir ! En fait, toute cette mascarade me donnait la nausée. Ma vie était une farce. Alors jouant le jeu, je me fis petit, ma tête dans mes épaules. Oncle Vernon du penser qu'il avait le dessus et se rengorgea. Pathétique. A croire que j'avais la version de face de serpent version moldue. Mouais, j'ai beau ne pas aimer Voldemort, là, j'allais un peu fort dans la comparaison. Une nouvelle fois, un rire m'échappa. Je me savais au bord de la bouche de l'enfer mais si seulement, cette gueule voulait bien m'avaler pour enfin que je sois en paix.

Qui croirait que le sauveur du monde –du moins, sur le papier, était en fait dépressif, à tendance suicidaire. Un stupide gamin arriviste ne cherchant qu'à se faire remarquer par un comportement d'une débilité sans nom dixit mon « adorable » professeur de potion. Dans un sens, il n'avait pas tort. Quelque chose me manquait. Oui, mise à part une vie sereine, des psychopathes en moins, des parents, bref une vie normale. Non, il me manquait quelque chose d'autre, en plus de ça.

J'avais pourtant des amis géniaux, une petite amie extra que j'adorais, une –presque- famille, mais il y avait un vide en moi. Et rien ne semblait le combler et du coup, je me sentais triste. Un soupir me secoua et je me décidais enfin à me relever du carrelage où j'avais fini ma course sous les coups de mon oncle. Il me restait encore la vaisselle a faire. C'est à ce moment là que ma tante décida de se ramener. Avec ses airs de ne pas y toucher, elle me tapait sur le système. Sans l'écouter, je l'observais d'un œil critique. Comment une femme comme elle, pouvait encore tenir debout, tant elle était maigre ? Sa mine renfrognée m'attira et je compris que je venais d'être pris-en plein flagrant délit de non écoute. Ma journée était vraiment pourrie.

**« Harry ! Tu m'écoutes à la fin »**

**« Oui tante Pétunia, désolée tante Pétunia »**

Mon ton était on ne peut plus condescendant, des années d'entrainement avec Malfoy et Snape, mais la vieille bique décida de passer outre mon impertinence. A mon plus grand soulagement, je dois bien le dire.

**« J'ai besoin que tu fasses des courses pour moi ! Maintenant »** reprit-elle après m'avoir observé un court instant.

**« Je ne dois pas sortir, Dumbledore a été formel, c'est pour ma sécurité »**

**« Je m'en fiche de ça. Je ne peux pas me déplacer et il est hors de question que je me demande à ton oncle. Dois-je te rappeler qu'il a eu une dure journée et qu'il doit se reposer. »**

**« Et Dudley ? »**

**« Hors de question que mon Dudley chéri, sorte à une heure pareille. Maintenant, ça suffit. Voilà de l'argent et tu as intérêt à me ramener la monnaie. »**

**« Il me faut ma baguette alors »** soupirais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

**« JAMAIS ! Je ne veux pas que les voisins soupçonnent quoique ce soit. Déjà qu'avec toi dans les parages, il arrive des choses étranges et tous ses volatiles ! Mon dieu, si les voisins apprenaient la vérité, nous serions des monstres à leurs yeux. »**

**« Ouais, tant qu'à faire, autant que je sois le seul hein ! »**

**« Ne sois pas insolent Harry. Allez, et dépêche-toi de revenir. »**

En marmonnant pour moi, combien de temps en temps, j'aimerais pouvoir leur faire regretter leur naissance, je montais rapidement dans ma chambre. Dès mon arrivée, mes effets scolaires avaient été enfermés dans la chambre de mon oncle et ma tante, et ma baguette jeté dans un coffre fort. Tout a fait contraire aux directives que Remus leur avait soufflées à notre descente du Poudlard Express. Le fait de sortir dans la rue, alors que la nuit venait de tomber m'angoissait légèrement. J'étais peut-être suicidaire mais pas stupide.

**« Qui vivra verra ! »**

Attrapant ma veste, je descendis rapidement les escaliers, sortant tout aussi vite de la maison. Autant se dépêcher pour regagner mon abri. Etrange, de tous les endroits, il fallait que ce soit là où je me sentais le moins en sécurité, que celle-ci –ma protection- y soit la plus forte. L'ironie de toute ma vie en gros.

Pétunia m'avait envoyé cherché des médicaments pour son mari. La pharmacie ouverte encore à cette heure là, se trouvait à l'approche du centre ville donc à plus d'un kilomètre et demi de Privet Drive. Je devais traverser un petit parc. En arrivant à ledit parc, tous mes sens se mirent en éveil, comme si un mauvais pressentiment m'étreignait.

Néanmoins, la traversée se passa sans problème, bien que je scrutais les différentes zones d'ombre. Quelques lampadaires éclairaient le petit chemin que j'empruntais mais l'ambiance était oppressante, digne des thrillers les plus brillants. Je recommençais donc à respirer plus aisément une fois sorti, comme si inconsciemment, j'avais retenu ma respiration. La pharmacie se tenait dans l'angle de la rue, perpendiculaire à celle menant au parc. D'un pas hâtif, les mains dans les poches de ma veste, je me dirigeais vers elle. Un peu moins de dix minutes plus tard, j'en ressortais, un petit paquet à la main. L'idée de traverser le parc une seconde fois, me glaçait d'effroi mais c'était le chemin le plus rapide.

Je venais à peine de faire quelques pas qu'un bruit attira mon attention. Fébrilement je regardai autour de moi mais un chat noir traversa l'allée, me réconfortant. Ce n'était qu'un chat errant et non un quelconque mangemort. Allez Harry, arrête ta paranoïa. Malgré moi, je restais en alerte. Silencieusement, je repris ma route mais deux minutes plus tard, des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans mon dos. J'accélérais alors la cadence, et le silence de la nuit m'informa que l'intrus faisait de même. Puis subitement, je me mis à courir. J'étais presque arrivé au portail quand une ombre me bloqua le passage. Un homme d'une haute silhouette, encapuchonné dans une longue robe noire. Je savais à qui j'avais à faire. Du moins, pour sa… profession, dirons-nous.

**« Tiens, tiens, Potter ! Si je m'attendais à rencontrer la vedette ici, quelle bonne surprise. »**

La voix m'était tout à fait inconnue mais ce dernier semblait me connaitre. Quel crétin. Tout le monde me connaissait.

**« Que me voulez-vous ? »**

**« Ahahahah. Qu'est-ce que je te veux ? Laisse-moi réfléchir, ta mort, ta mort ou bien ta mort. J'hésite un peu. »**

**« Pas très original, vous voulez à peu près la même chose que les mangemorettes de Voldy. En gros, vous êtes bien une mangemorette. Vous aussi, vous aimez faire tomber la savonnette dans la douche, histoire d'être trèssss bien vu de votre maître adoré ? »**

**« Impertinent ! Le maître est l'espoir du monde sorcier, tous ces crétins au Ministère ne font que conduire notre nation à la ruine. Et toi, toi, tu veux réduire à néant tout son travail. »**

**« Un génocide n'a jamais été et ne sera jamais un espoir pour qui que ce soit. C'est tout le contraire. Voldemort ne fait que déverser peur, colère et désolation sur son passage. »**

Fusillant ce mangemort du regard, je tentais le tout pour le tout. Je n'avais pas ma baguette et était donc en position de faiblesse. Cela passait ou ça cassait. Dans un élan, je m'élançais vers lui, le frappant à l'estomac, le déstabilisant suffisamment pour balancer mon genou dans la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie. Je le plaignis quelques secondes avant de me précipiter à nouveau vers la sortie du parc sans prendre en compte, l'élancement de douleur au niveau de mon avant bras, avec pour seul bruit, le gémissement de mon assaillant.

Courant comme un fou jusqu'à chez moi, je déboulais dans l'entrée, aussi vif que l'éclair, la porte claquant contre le mur. Vernon arriva rapidement, prêt à me sermonner mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, le noir m'envahit.

Lorsque je repris conscience, tout était flou autour de moi. Une masse sombre se trouvait légèrement au-dessus de moi. Des mains fraîches se posèrent sur mon bras avant qu'un juron ne s'échappe des lèvres de l'inconnu. Aussitôt, un gémissement perça la barrière de mes lèvres. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait à cet instant. Le froid, la chaleur, tout et son contraire me brûler l'âme et le corps.

La personne se pencha vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras, prononçant des mots indistincts. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que je me sentais bien, malgré la fièvre qui me faisait claquer les dents. Me blottissant dans cet étau réconfortant, je songeai au fait que je n'avais jamais ressenti un sentiment aussi calme malgré la peur qui élisait domicile dans mon cœur. Puis, ce fut à nouveau le noir. Complet. Profond. Juste avant, cependant, j'entendis une voix autoritaire bien qu'inquiète me prier une chose :

_**« Ne lâchez pas prise, Potter ! Stupide gamin. »**_

***

Combien de temps dura cette douleur ? Des heures, des jours, des siècles. Tout mon être se tordait de souffrance, se soulevant vers un quelconque repos. Je n'avais qu'une seule obsession désormais : mourir. Que cesse cette peine. Autour de moi, les voix continuaient de retentir, presque oppressantes. Elles me soufflaient de ne pas me laisser abattre, de me relever mais j'en avais assez. Combien de temps voulaient-elles que je souffre ? Pourquoi ne voulait-on pas me laisser tranquille ?

Dans un sursaut de lucidité, je me remis à penser à cette présence, si chaude, si protectrice. L'espace de quelques secondes, je m'étais senti en sécurité, enfin complet. Un râle de douleur brisa le concerto des voix et je n'avais même pas conscience qu'il venait de moi. La chaleur devenait étouffante, j'haletais comme pour retrouver un souffle inexistant. Les voix s'intensifièrent, emplissant mon esprit. Qu'elles se taisent.

La présence se fit sentir à nouveau, une main fraîche se posa sur mon front, calme et chaleureuse. Un gémissement m'échappa et ce fut un peu comme si la douleur s'éloignait légèrement. Un souvenir revint m'effleurer. Les mots que j'avais entendus, un peu plutôt. Un murmure étouffé au creux de mon oreille, écartant les autres voix.

_**« On m'a envoyé loin de la grâce et voila que je chute à nouveau vers elle »**_

Qu'est-ce que cela voulait signifier ? Qui parlait ? Encore des questions, à croire que je passais mon temps entre peine et questionnement. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que j'aimais cette présence. Je me sentais bien. Enfin protégé, enfin complet. Pourtant, en parallèle, je ressentais l'impression mi-désagréable, mi-agréable, de partir. Avant, je voulais lui parler, je désirais éprouver encore ce sentiment de calme et de protection.

**« J'espère te revoir un jour »**

Six mots que je venais de prononcer avec beaucoup de mal. Indistinctement, je crus entendre un soupir fataliste avant qu'un liquide au gout métallique ne coule au fond de ma gorge. Dans ma surprise, je manquai de m'étouffer mais cette information fut écartée aussi vite qu'elle m'était apparue. Une légère douleur au cou me rappela à l'ordre mais je n'y fis pas vraiment attention. Je souffrais trop pour identifier la source d'une seule douleur.

**« Pardonne-moi »**

Encore cette voix, celle qui m'avait ordonné au parc, de ne pas abandonner. Cependant, le ton était plus plaintif, repentant. Qu'avait-il à se faire pardonner ? Pourquoi cette impression d'avoir été trompé me saisissait à cet instant précis ? Puis, le froid se fit sentir et tout doucement, je me vis chuter dans un abîme sans fin.

La chute, c'est la dernière chose que ressent un ange

Une voix lointaine résonne encore dans ma tête

Mais pour la première fois, c'est la mienne.

A suivre…

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

Vampir Kun : Et bien, je suis heureuse que cet épilogue te fasse autant d'effet =) Et pour répondre à ta question, je ne peux pas vraiment te dire ce qu'il va se passer mais si ça peut te rassurer, je n'aime pas les fins dramatiques. Toutefois, je suis très sadique avec mes personnages !

ElamRogue : Comme je l'ai dit, tu peux être assurée que ça sera une fin heureuse toutefois, il faut s'attendre à beaucoup d'embuches avant l'épilogue et ça ne sera pas tout rose à chaque fois sinon, ce n'est pas marrant =) Et merci pour ta review surtout.

An author alone in the_ Dark :_ Je ferais le plus vite possible pour ne pas vous faire attendre entre chaque chapitre. J'espère que tu seras toujours aussi impatient d'avoir la suite des aventures d'Harry.

Narae : Merci beaucoup =) ça fait plaisir d'être encouragée de la sorte et ça motive pour la suite. J'espère que le premier chapitre ne te déçoit pas dans tes attentes ;)

Cookie, Brigitte et Zaika : Merci à vous aussi pour vos reviews =) Vraiment, ça me fait très plaisir !

Encore merci à tous d'avoir laissé un commentaire surtout que c'est ma première fanfic alors autant vous dire que je me sens vraiment encouragée dans mon écriture ! A bientôt pour le chapitre 2 et surtout, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !!


	4. Chapter 2

**« Il se réveille ! »**

_« Faites moins de bruit les garçons, il est encore fragile »_

**« Mais M'man.. »**

_« Pas de mais, allez, sortez, le pauvre petit a besoin d'espace »_

**« Que tout le monde sorte avant que je ne commette un meurtre ! »**

_« Severus, voyons… »_

**« D-E-H-O-R-S Molly! »**

La suite ne fut pour moi qu'un capharnaüm de murmures, tous plus assourdissants les uns que les autres. Malgré moi, je sentis mon corps répondre à l'appel de la présence, si proche et pourtant si lointaine. Un peu comme si je l'avais attendu depuis des siècles et que je ne pouvais la toucher, la respirer à ma guise. Paresseusement, je dois bien l'avouer, car une terrible fatigue me clouait sur place, j'ouvris un œil avant de le refermer aussi tôt, par la faute de la lumière du soleil, trop vive à mon gout.

Un grognement sinistre accompagna mon geste avant que l'intensité de la lumière ne baisse de façon à ne plus me faire souffrir. Une attention que je saluais d'un merci, rauque. Puis, une pression sur le côté de mon lit, m'informa que la personne venait de s'installer à mes côtés, assise.

**« Ouvrez les yeux Potter, je n'ai pas toute la matinée et contrairement à vous, je déteste rester au lit. »**

_« Prof…Professeur Snape ? » _

**« Oui ! Buvez ça, ça devrait vous soulager. »**

Obéissant étrangement à cette voix, je bu la potion qu'il me tendait tout en grimaçant sous l'odeur nauséabonde de la concoction. Sérieusement, il ne pouvait pas faire un effort pour les rendre un peu plus buvables ses affreuses potions ? A croire qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à torturer les gens avec elles. Peut-être qu'il prenait son pied ainsi !

**« Sachez qu'une potion avec artifice pour améliorer le gout ou l'odorat voit son potentiel diminuer de moitié Potter. Seulement ça, vous le sauriez si vous écoutiez un minimum mes cours. »**

Ais-je pensé à voix haute ? Je n'espère pas sinon je serais six pieds sous terre, rien que par le fait d'avoir osé dire qu'il prenait son pied. A coup sûr, il est encore puceau. Eh eh quand Ron saura ça, il va rire au moins pendant trois jours. Un nouveau grognement sinistre accompagna ma pensée et instinctivement, ma tête rentra sous la couette. D'un geste vif et agacé, Snape l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la chambre. Sympa les réveils avec lui.

**« Cessez de suite Potter où croyez moi, je vous ferais regretter d'être né ! »**

_« Est-ce que vous lisez dans mes pensées professeurs ? Parce que j'ai le sentiment que voilà.. et.. Pourquoi je suis aussi fatigué, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été vidé de mes forces. »_

**« Quelle est la dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez ?** » Me demanda-t-il circonspect.

_« Je rentrais après avoir fait une commission pour ma tante quand un mangemort m'est tombé dessus. Après, c'est assez flou. Je me revois l'attaquer puis courir jusqu'à chez moi et c'est le trou noir. »_

**« Vous avez été empoisonné. »**

_« QUOI ? »_

**« Ne criez pas, ça a tendance à me taper sur le système, encore plus à présent. »**

_« Désolé » _

Est-ce que je venais de m'excuser de mon plein grés alors qu'il y avait même pas cinq minutes, j'aurais sauté de joie rien que pour l'enquiquiner ? Ce n'est pas possible, on m'a empoisonné le cerveau ou non, c'est lui, avec sa potion. Je suis sûr qu'il a ajouté un truc pour que je lui obéisse. Ouais, c'est bien son trip ça..

**« POTTER ! »**

Oups. Il y a vraiment un truc pas rond ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que je ne peux plus penser en paix sans qu'il s'en aperçoive ? La fatigue, voila, c'est simplement une coïncidence, trois fois. Ce n'est pas grand-chose. Tiens, Snape me regarde avec un sourcil arqué comme s'il me prenait pour un idiot. Mais c'est qu'il se fiche de moi en plus.

**« Ais-je toute votre attention maintenant ? »** me demanda-t-il, de plus en plus agacé.

_« Hum hum » _

**« Bien, quand vous l'avez attaqué, le mangemort vous a blessé au bras avec sa dague qui s'est avérée empoisonnée. Votre tante a envoyé votre chouette prévenir quelqu'un et comme j'étais le seul au QG, je me suis rendu sur place. C'est la que je vous ai trouvé inconscient. »**

Il ne me disait pas tout. Quelque chose qui venait peut-être de son expression gênée. Ouaw Snape gêné, ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on voit ça. Et voilà qu'il était de plus en plus mal à l'aise et au lieu d'en profiter, je sentais mon inquiétude croitre. Je n'allais pas vraiment aimer la suite, oh non.

**« Il n'y avait aucun antidote à ce poison, nous avons tous cherché en vain pendant trois jours, mais vous deveniez de plus en plus faible. En réalité, il ne vous restait plus grand temps à vivre. »**

_« Pourtant, je suis encore en vie. »_

**« Votre sens de l'observation m'épate de jours en jours. Je vous ai sauvé la vie, contraint et forcé je dois bien l'avoué. »** Ajouta-t-il après un court silence.

_« M'étonne même pas de vous »_ marmonnais-je la tête à moitié enfouie dans mon oreiller.

**« Si vous êtes aussi fatigué, c'est par la faute de la création du lien et… »**

_« Du lien ? Quel lien ? Qu'est ce que vous avez osé me faire ? »_ Le coupais-je dans son élan.

**« Potter, la ferme ! Ne comptez pas sur moi pour que je vous explique la chose plusieurs fois. Vous verrez avec Miss Granger pour les détails. Je sais que vous ne réfléchissez jamais par vos propres moyens. »**

_« Hey, je ne vous permets pas ! »_

**« Je vois que vous ne niez pas non plus »** contra-t-il avec un rictus satisfait.

L'envie de le frapper me devenait de plus en plus tentante mais mon corps refusait de m'obéir, comme s'il se révulsait à cet acte de violence. Je nageais encore une fois en plein désarrois. Pourquoi ma vie ne pouvait-elle pas être simple, juste une fois. Une seule petite fois.

La suite n'allait que me conforter dans mon idée.

**« Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix Potter. »**

_« Le choix de quoi ? S'il vous plait, ne tournez pas autour du pot, vous avez horreur de ça et je commence moi aussi à ne pas aimer. Alors allez-y, j'encaisserais le choc. »_

**« J'ai fait de vous mon calice. »**

_« Votre quoi ? »_ repris-je, dubitatif.

**« Mon calice. Vous n'êtes pas ignorant du fait que je sois un vampire. Le calice est le compagnon du vampire. »**

_« Le..comp..le…compagnon.. »_

**« Oui. »**

Puis ce fut le noir. Dans quelques mois, je rigolerais de ma réaction mais sur le moment, mon esprit avait été complètement déconnecté. Le compagnon. J'étais devenu le compagnon. Ce n'est qu'une demi-heure plus tard que je repris connaissance. Je sentais plus que je ne voyais Snape, près de la fenêtre. J'avais admis que cet homme –ce vampire, possédait une de ces auras qui font que l'on impose aux gens ou non. Je devais bien le reconnaître qu'il en imposait.

**« Merci. »**

_« Par pitié, cessez de lire dans mon esprit. »_ râlais-je.

**« Je ne peux pas contrôler ceci Potter. Cela fait partie de notre lien. Je me dois de connaître les besoins et les désirs de mon calice. »**

_« Et bien pour le moment votre calice, il a envie de vous tuer. »_

La fin de ma phrase avait été dite hargneusement. Encore une fois, on ne m'avait laissé le choix. Devrais-je passer toute ma vie à la botte de quelqu'un d'autre ? N'être qu'un pion sur l'échiquier de la vie. Faisant fis de ma fatigue, je me relevais brusquement, rejetant la couette, revenue sur le lit, pour lui faire face. Mon visage se tordait sous l'effort alors que ma respiration devenait haletante. J'en avais tout simplement marre.

**« Combien de temps ça va durer hein ? On ne pouvait pas tout simplement me laisser crever en paix ? Qu'est ce que je suis ? Un bout de viande, de la chaire à canon ? J'en ai ma claque. Je refuse d'être votre calice, faites ce que vous voulez mais je dis non. Enlevez ce lien. »**

_« Cela ne marche pas comme ça Potter. Ce lien est éternel. »_

**« J'EN VEUX PAS DE VOTRE ETERNITE !! »**

_« Ne me parlez pas ainsi ! »_

**« Je vous parle comme je veux, allez vous faire foutre. »**

Avant de pouvoir dire « ouf », j'étais plaqué contre le mur, figé sous le regard devenu rouge sang de Snape, non du vampire. Moi qui me targuais d'avoir peur de la peur, voilà que j'expérimentais la peur, le fourbe traitre qui rend les mains moites, le cœur lancé à un rythme fou. Sous ce regard, je me sentais petit, vulnérable. Néanmoins, inconscient, ou stupide Gryffondor –à vous de juger, je le défiais du miens.

**« Vous me devez respect et obéissance » **Tonna sa voix grave et rauque.

_« Je ne vous dois rien, je n'ai jamais demandé à être calice. »_

**« Cependant, vous l'êtes alors vous avez intérêt à vous montrer conciliant sur le sujet. »**

Puis, il me relâcha et quitta la pièce. Je détestais Snape, je détestais ma vie, et plus que tout, je haïssais le monstre que j'étais devenu. Calice, l'esclave du vampire. Pourquoi Dumbledore l'avait laissé faire ? Des petits coups à la porte me ramenèrent sur terre. Hermione et Ron s'engagèrent prudemment dans ma chambre, celle que j'avais toujours en venant au Square Grimmaurd.

**« Harry, tout va bien ? »**

_« Comment ça pourrait aller Hermione ? Vous savez ce qu'il se passe, vous savez quel monstre je suis devenu. »_

**« Dumbledore l'a forcé tu sais, Snape ne voulait pas te prendre comme calice. »** balbutia Ron.

_« QUOI ? »_

**« Oui, tu étais en train de mourir, et y avait plus aucun espoir. »** pris le relai Hermione.

_« Vous n'aviez qu'à me laisser mourir. »_

**« Mais enfin Harry, tu ne peux pas dire ça »**

_« Hermione a raison, on pouvait pas te laisser mourir. »_

**« Pourquoi ? »**

_« Pourquoi ? Mais le monde sorcier a besoin de toi. Tu sais, pour tu-sais-qui.»_

Brusquement, j'éclatais de rire. Un rire hystérique, nerveux. Le monde sorcier avait besoin de moi. Sans le savoir, Ron venait de me briser. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas répondu : parce que tu es notre ami. Non, il avait répondu autre chose. Cette phrase que je redoutais. Je n'étais rien. Juste une arme.

**« Sortez. »**

_« Harry… Ecoute, je sais que c'est nouveau pour toi, mais je ferais des recherches pour toi._ » Tenta Hermione en s'approchant de moi.

**« SORTEZ IMMEDIATEMENT »**

Je devenais comme fou, ma magie crépitait autour de moi. La colère, la peur, le désespoir semblait avoir formé un trop plein en mon fort intérieur. Je voulais tout exploser, tout détruire. Moi l'arme. Une envolée de robe noire attira mon regard. Snape. Il était revenu et semblait furieux. Pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il à faire de moi ?

**« Granger, Wesley, sortez. »**

_« Mais professeur.. »_

**« C'est un ordre que même votre cervelle atrophiée pourrait comprendre Weasley. »**

Hermione du sentir que le vampire allait perdre le contrôle de lui-même car elle entraina celui que j'avais longtemps considéré comme mon meilleur ami.

**« Calmez-vous Potter. »**

_« Foutez-moi la paix ! TOUS. »_

Un vase qui se trouvait sur la commode explosa sous la force de ma magie mais je m'en fichais. On m'avait sauvé simplement pour accomplir ma mission. Rien d'autre. Snape s'approcha de moi et m'enserra dans ses bras. Aussitôt mon corps, ce traitre réagit et je me vis entourer sa taille des miens. Son étreinte était protectrice, dominante et ce fut assez pour que j'éclate en sanglot. Trop de tension, trop de tout.

**« Tout ira bien.. Harry. »**

_« Non, je ne suis qu'une arme, tout ira bien le jour où je crèverais. »_

**« Je vous protégerais. »**

_« Pourquoi ? »_

**« Cela fait partie du contrat. »**

_« L'esclavage a une valeur juridique maintenant ? »_

J'étais amer, et cela se sentait. Contre moi, Severus –non Snape se tendit avant de m'écarter. Son regard était toujours écarlate mais cette fois-ci, il me fascinait, plus qu'il me rebutait.

**« Que sais-tu de l'union calice/vampire ? »**

_« Je sais que le calice est l'esclave du vampire et qu'il doit le nourrir. C'est tout. »_

**« Très réducteur comme vision des choses, à croire que c'est de famille. »**

« Je vous permets pas ! C'est ce qu'il y avait dans notre livre de défense contre les forces du mal. »

**« Un ramassis de conneries. »**

Pour la première fois, je voyais Snape jurer et être énervé contre autre chose que moi. Ça changeait la donne même si je ne changeais pas d'opinion. Je ne voulais pas être son esclave. J'avais déjà assez à faire avec la prophétie. Un soupire s'échappa des lèvres de mon professeur honni avant qu'il ne me repousse complètement vers le lit sur lequel, je retombais assis. Je n'avais même pas fait attention à mon épuisement. Je ne tenais même plus debout.

**« Un calice n'est pas l'esclave de son maître. Tout dépend de comment la relation est appréhendée des deux côtés. Il y a des unions qui se passent à merveille, tant les deux êtres sont en osmose. Il est vrai que son contraire existe. Alors le vampire use de son pouvoir et de son influence sur son calice pour le contraindre et faire ainsi de sa vie, un enfer. Avant tout, il s'agit d'un lien de protection. En échange de son sang, le vampire protège et entretient son calice. Il est son protecteur, son mentor et son.. compagnon. »**

_« Vous.. voulez dire, comme dans un couple ? »_

**« Oui. Un lien hors du commun s'établit entre eux. Eternel et immuable. Le vampire ressent les émotions et les désirs de son calice afin de l'aider au mieux. »**

_« Et le calice ? »_

**« Il développe une proportion à se soumettre à son maître, à veiller au bien être de son protecteur. »**

Tout cela me rendait songeur. Une partie de moi se réjouissait d'être protégée, enfin, mais c'était Snape. On avait un passé des plus belliqueux et je le voyais mal devenir aux petits soins avec moi. En même temps, Dumbledore se payait la part du roi. Jamais Snape ne pourrait le trahir car cela voudrait dire..

**« Si le calice meurt, est-ce que le vampire aussi ? »**

_« Non. »_

**« Oh.. »**

_« Cependant, il s'avère que certains vampires ne survivent pas de la perte de leur compagnon et se donnent la mort. »_

**« Et le calice ? »**

_« Vous devez savoir Potter que le lien offre la vie éternelle au calice afin qu'il puisse accompagner son vampire dans l'immortalité. Toutefois, le lien coupé, il redevient mortel mais rares sont les calices qui arrivent à survivre à la perte de leur vampire. Le plus souvent, ils meurent sur le coup. »_

**« C'est injuste ! »**

_« Pourquoi cela ? »_ demanda-t-il, intrigué.

**« Et bien le vampire survit et le calice crève ! »**

_« Langage. »_

**« Meurt si vous préférez. C'est injuste. »**

_« C'est dans l'ordre des choses, il y a des faits que même un Gryffondor têtu ne peut changer ni braver. »_

Haussant les épaules, je me laissais retomber allongé sur le lit. J'étais très fatigué et cette conversation même si elle m'avait en partie calmé, n'avait pas enlevé mon ressentiment.

**« Avec le temps, tout s'efface. »**

_« Je ne suis pas gay. »_

**« Pardon ? »**

La réplique qui ne voulait rien dire, mais qui avait le mérite d'enlever une partie du lourd fardeau de mes épaules. Je n'étais pas gay et il était hors de question qu'il me touche. Si j'avais bien compris, j'étais devenu son compagnon et dans un couple, il y a des relations sexuelles. Je savais au moins ça. Or, sérieusement, je ne me voyais pas coucher avec mon professeur de potion.

**« Avez-vous déjà testé ? »**

_« Bien sur que non ! Je.. »_

**« N'ai aucune expérience, c'est cela Potter ? »**

_« Pas la peine de vous foutre de moi, c'est assez humiliant comme ça de parler de..sexe avec vous. »_

Snape eu un reniflement de pur dédain et mentalement, car je savais qu'il le recevrait, je lui fis un doigt. Geste hautement puéril mais qui m'éclatait.

**« Et puis de toute de façon, je ne suis pas célibataire alors la question est réglée. »**

_« Je ne partage pas ! Vous signifierez à Miss Weasley votre rupture dans les plus brefs délais »_ lança froidement Snape.

**« Il en est hors de question. Ginny est ma petite amie ! Que cela vous plaise ou pas. »**

En une seconde, il était de nouveau près de moi, sa main sur ma nuque pour la faire ployer.

**« Tu m'appartiens ! Si jamais tu oses l'oublier.. »**

_« Vous me ferez quoi ? »_ rétorquais-je hargneux.

**« Je ferais de ta vie un enfer. »**

Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes, dominatrices, me ravageant d'un baiser, les miennes. L'échange était impérieux, passionné, ne me laissant aucune chance de me retirer. Snape me marquait de son emprise avant de brusquement se reculer, comme brûlé.

**« Vous.. vous n'êtes..qu'un bâtard graisseux ! »**

_« Qui a fait de vous un calice, ne l'oubliez pas. Votre relation avec Miss Weasley est terminée, me suis-je bien fait comprendre. »_

Snape disparu aussitôt, claquant la porte de ma chambre. Je l'entendis faiblement donner des ordres qui prenaient tous la même tournure : personne ne rentre ou ne sort de cette pièce. J'étais devenu son prisonnier, sa putain, son esclave. Des larmes de rage coulèrent sur mes joues et je m'endormis sur la pensée que j'aurais aimé ressentir à nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je me dégoutais, je me haïssais.

A SUIVRE…


	5. Chapter 3

**« Arrêtez, je vous en supplie, arrêtez de boire, ça fait mal »**

La douleur était atroce, me demandant en quoi, un calice pouvait apprécier d'être mordu. Voilà une semaine que j'étais devenu celui de Severus Rogue, et tous les deux jours, ce dernier s'abreuvait à mon cou. A chaque fois, la même douleur lancinante, ce même regard rouge foncé en colère. Je n'arrivais pas à me détendre, c'était plus fort que moi. Dès qu'il s'approchait, mon corps se tendait, prêt à le rejeter. Severus vivait très mal cette marque de rébellion et me le faisait payer au centuple.

Des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues et je les essuyais rageusement. Cela ne pouvait plus durer. La morsure était devenue hantise au fil des jours. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Snape m'avait expliqué que le vampire en lui était partagé entre l'envie de le dominer et celle de ne pas lui faire mal mais pour l'heure, la balance ne pesait pas bien lourd en ce qui concernait la deuxième solution.

**« Cessez de gigoter ainsi ! Je fais ce que je peux. »**

_« Ouais ben c'est pas assez. J'en ai rien a foutre, allez vous chercher un autre casse croute que moi, je fais.. grève ! Ouais exactement je fais grève. »_

**« Par Merlin ! Potter vous êtes aussi exaspérant et idiot qu'un… »**

_« Oh non, ne finissez pas votre phrase sinon.._ » l'interrompais-je

**« Sinon quoi ? »**

_« Vous ferez ceinture ! »_

Snape arqua un sourcil interrogateur et je piquai un fard monstrueux en m'écoutant prononcer cet ultimatum. Je venais tout simplement de dire le pire des sous-entendus. Depuis une semaine, ce sujet revenait fréquemment entre nous. L'acte sexuel pour fermer le lien. Or, il était hors de question qu'un homme me touche et encore pire si c'était le bâtard graisseux.

**« J'en ai autant à votre service Potter. »**

_« Laissez-moi penser en paix pour une fois ! »_

**« Veuillez me pardonner, c'est nouveau pour moi, de savoir que vous êtes capable de penser par vous-même. »** me railla-t-il.

Enervé, je me relevais pour lui faire face, reboutonnant ma chemise à la va vite. Nos rapports n'avaient guère évolué depuis. C'était même de pis en pis. Entre les morsures devenues cauchemars, ses piques incessantes et ma mauvaise humeur, l'ambiance était hautement explosive. Sans parler du fait que je n'avais personne à qui me confier. Je n'avais pas reparlé à Hermione et surtout pas à Ron depuis l'incident de mon réveil.

A tout bien réfléchir, je n'avais vu personne. Snape me conservait bien au chaud dans cette chambre et cela me pesait énormément.

**« J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. »**

_« Vous savez que c'est impossible. »_

**« Mais je ne vais pas rester prisonnier à vie !!! »**

_« Tant que le lien n'est pas fermé, je ne supporte pas de voir autant de monde autour de vous. C'est déjà un miracle qu'il ne soit pas fermé depuis le temps. »_

**« Vous n'allez pas me violer quand même ? »**

Tremblant brusquement de peur, je m'éloignais de lui, mon vampire. Snape eut la décence de grogner avant de se rapprocher de moi, me saisissant le menton entre ses doigts, pour me relever la tête.

**« J'ai bien des défauts mais pas celui-là. Toutefois, prenez garde à ne pas énerver le vampire en moi. Ma patience a des limites. »**

Fasciné, mes yeux se plongèrent dans son regard écarlate. Je le trouvais toujours aussi magnifique, captivant mais il avait le mérite de me rendre faible. Sous cette vision, tous mes sens se mettaient en action, et je savais qu'il savait. J'avais envie qu'il m'embrasse et ça me révulsait. Je n'étais pas gay.

Severus se pencha vers moi, effleurant de ses lèvres, les miennes, me laissant peu après, les jambes tremblantes. Juste avant de partir, il se retourna brièvement vers moi.

**« Faites en sorte de garder vos distances, et cela ira. »**

J'étais enfin autorisé à sortir et pour le remercier, je lui fis un petit sourire maladroit. Je n'allais pas me montrer peau de vache non plus. En soupirant, je sortis à mon tour, observant ses pas mesurés dans le couloir avant que sa haute silhouette ne tourne à l'angle d'un couloir, pour rejoindre sa propre chambre. Déjà, il me manquait.

Mes premiers pas dans le couloir furent bénéfiques, j'avais besoin de me réapproprier d'une certaine façon, ma liberté. Mise à mal, cette dernière me manquait, me rendant hautement susceptible vis-à-vis de tous, et surtout envers Severus. Néanmoins, il me traitait bien dans la mesure du possible. Il me rapportait mes plats préférés –sans que je ne sache comment il savait cela, j'avais le droit à des livres, même si majoritairement consacrés à l'art des potions. On ne se refait pas. Tout pourrait aller pour le mieux si ce n'est les morsures et ce maudit lien qui me rendait si vulnérable.

J'avais rapidement noté trois choses : la première étant que la présence de Severus m'était indispensable. Lorsqu'il s'absentait trop longtemps, je vivais de véritable crise d'angoisse difficile à gérer. La deuxième, c'est qu'il m'arrivait de pouvoir discuter calmement avec lui quand je me soumettais suffisamment. La troisième : j'aimais le gout de ses lèvres. Autant dire tout de suite que cette dernière information, j'aurais largement pu m'en passer.

Mes jambes me conduisirent vers la bibliothèque. J'avais dans l'intention de me trouver d'autres ouvrages pour passer le temps. Le fait de n'avoir rien eu d'autre à faire que lire, avait aiguisé ma curiosité légendaire sur ce domaine. Le hic, c'est que je voulais autre chose que des bouquins sur les potions. Je laissais monsieur-j'ai-constamment-les-crocs faire mumuse avec ses chaudrons. J'étais certaine de trouver des livres intéressants sur la défense ou même le Quidditch.

**« Bonjour Harry »**

Me retournant, je fis face à Hermione qui lisait calmement dans un coin de la pièce. Une certaine rancœur m'habitait mais pas envers elle. Du moins, pas entièrement. D'un signe de tête, je la saluai avant de me diriger de l'autre côté de la pièce. Mione ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Elle savait que j'avais besoin de temps.

Chose que ne m'accorda pas Ron qui déboula dans la pièce, comme si de rien n'était.

**« Ah ! Harry ! J'ai appris d'un tableau que l'autre vieux graisseux t'avait libéré »**

Etrangement, le fait d'entendre Ron insulter Snape me fit mal autant que cela m'énerva. Encore un truc de calice ? Peut-être bien. Il m'avait quand même sauvé la vie.

**« Ron »** le saluais-je froidement.

_« Ça ne va pas ? »_

**« Je sais pas, est-ce que les armes ont des états d'âme d'après toi ? »**

_« Euh.. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »_

**« Non bien sûr. Tu ne comprends jamais rien à rien. »**

_« Hey mec, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu parles comme Snape. »_

De colère, je me détournais de lui. Sa vue me rappelait trop ma colère, me laissant tremblant. Hermione s'approcha de moi, posant doucement sa main sur mon épaule. Ses yeux exprimaient toute sa compassion, ses excuses et une once de culpabilité. Elle avait compris bien avant notre ami. Ami ? Pouvais-je encore le qualifier ainsi.

**« Tu sais Ron, je crois qu'Harry fait référence à ce que tu lui as dit dans la chambre, quand il t'a demandé en quoi c'était bien qu'il soit toujours en vie. »**

_« Mais.. »_

**« J'aurais aimé que tu me dises que nous sommes amis, que c'était bien pour ça que.. »**

_« Mais Harry, nous le sommes. Je pensais que c'était sûr, et voilà. Je suis désolé d'avoir dit ça mais en même temps, tu es l'espoir de tous et.. »_

**« Tu devrais t'arrêter là Ron. Tu sais, j'en ai marre qu'on me rabâche toujours la même chose. L'espoir du monde sorcier. Et le mien d'espoir ? Hein qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ? Tout ce que je veux, c'est une vie tranquille, loin de la mort, loin de l'agitation. »**

_« Ron »_s'écria effarée Hermione.

**« Mais tu as tout ce que tu veux, il te suffit de le dire, et tout le monde te respecte. Tu parles, on tuerait pour avoir ta place. »** Repris-je

_« BORDEL ! Mais tu t'entends Ron ?? Qui voudrait être à ma place ? Qui aimerait tuer ou être tué par un fou, qui voudrait que ses parents soient morts ? Que tous ses proches soient en danger ? Tu es malade ou quoi ? T'es vraiment qu'un connard »_ hurlais-je un bon coup.

Les joues de Ron devinrent cramoisis quand il comprit l'énorme connerie qu'il venait de prononcer. Tout de suite, il bafouilla une excuse minable. Severus arriva sur ces entre fait. Le lien avait du lui signaler ma détresse morale. D'un regard noir, il congédia Ron. Hermione serra une dernière fois ma main avant de nous laisser seuls.

**« Harry, est-ce que ça va aller ?** » Me demanda mon vampire, curieusement tendre.

_« Je.. Je pensais pouvoir lui pardonner ses mots mais là, je sais pas. C'est mon ami mais.. »_

Un hoquet me prit, faisant sursauter mes épaules. Je retenais mal un sanglot, ce qui m'agaça prodigieusement. Depuis l'attaque, je ne faisais que hurler ou pleurer. Une vraie fille. Severus me prit dans ses bras, me berçant lentement.

**« Si j'avais dit, c'est okay Ron, n'en parlons plus. Est-ce que ça aurait été mieux ? Je l'ai insulté, c'est mon meilleur ami, et je l'ai insulté.»**

_« Harry, Weasley a engendré cette situation. Il a semé les graines lui-même par sa stupidité. Tu ne l'as pas blessé. »_

**« Mais »**

_« Le temps fera disparaitre cette histoire seulement, si tu es en colère, sois le, la mémoire et les sentiments des personnes, même négatifs se faneront. Quelque soit les mots échangés, cela finit par s'en aller. Si tu ne le souhaites pas, alors cela restera ainsi. C'est à toi de le décider. »_

Le silence accompagna cette dernière réplique. J'apprenais à connaitre une nouvelle facette de la personnalité de mon professeur. Il pouvait se montrer tendre, gentil et protecteur. Doucement, je me laissais aller à cette étreinte. J'étais bien, en sécurité, comme la dernière fois. Severus était-il cette personne, celle dont je rêvais depuis lors ?

**« Je dois aller en mission pour l'Ordre. »**

_« Hum. »_

Je n'avais aucune envie de quitter ses bras et retrouver nos échanges houleux.

**« Cela ne tient qu'à nous Harry. »**

Severus me baisa le front avant de me laisser seul, dans la bibliothèque. Sans lui, je me sentais vide, abandonné mais aussi soulagé. Ses derniers mots trottaient dans ma tête. Une partie de moi le voulait mais l'autre, continuait de rejeter avec force cette union. Mon ventre se mit à gargouiller et Hermione passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

**« On entendrait ton ventre a des kilomètres. Viens, Molly t'a préparé quelque chose avant de rentrer au Terrier. »**

_« Où est Ron ? »_

**« Chez lui, punis par sa mère. »**

Soulagé, je suivie mon amie jusqu'à la cuisine où elle me servit une bonne assiette. Enorme même. Hermione était devenue folle ? Je n'allais pas finir tout ça. Un quart d'heure plus tard, je finissais mon assiette après en avoir repris deux fois. On aurait cru Ron dans ses grands jours mais cela m'intriguait hautement. Hermione éclata de rire à cause de ma mine éberluée.

**« Oh Harry, si tu voyais ta tête ! Le professeur Snape ne t'a donc rien dit sur les calices ? »**

_« Euh, a vrai dire, on ne discute pas beaucoup. »_

**« Je vois, vos relations sont tendues n'est-ce pas ? »**

_« Oui. J'avoue. Il me donne du Potter à toutes les sauces et moi, du bâtard. Tu parles d'une vie. »_

**« Cela s'arrangera, votre lien fera en sorte que. Enfin, il faudrait pour cela que vous y mettiez du votre. »**

_« Mione, tu sais.. enfin, tu sais comment se ferme un lien vampirique ? »_

**« J'ai lu ça dans un bouquin. Cela ne va pas être facile pour toi. »**

_« M'en parle pas. Déjà avec Cho, ce n'était pas brillant alors qu'on était resté qu'au stade des baisers, avec Ginny, j'ai honte de dire qu'elle ne provoque pas vraiment d'effet dévastateur.. »_

**« Mais Snape oui ? »**

_« Mione, t'es trop intelligente pour ton propre bien._ » râlais-je pour la forme.

Ma meilleure amie posa affectueusement une main sur la mienne, comme pour me soutenir. Cela faisait drôle de me confier a elle pour ce genre de chose. Ron, d'habitude était mon confident mais elle incarnait un peu la sagesse qu'il me manquait. Qu'il nous manquait.

**« Au fait, tu as parlé d'un livre ? »**

_« Mon dieu, qu'avez-vous fait d'Harry Potter_ » me taquina-t-elle gentiment.

**« Oh ça va, depuis qu'il me séquestre dans ma chambre, je peux te dire que j'en ai lu des livres. »**

_« Cela ne peut que te faire du bien. Tiens, il s'agit d'une chronique d'un calice. Je suis certaine que ça t'aidera à y voir plus clair. »_

**« Merci Mione, je t'adore. »**

**« Et moi, tu m'adores aussi ? » **demanda une voix fluette.

_« Ginny ! »_

Ma petite amie me sauta dans les bras avant de m'embrasser. Cela faisait du bien au moral de retrouver un semblant de normalité mais dans un sens, elle me mettait mal à l'aise.

_« Comment vas-tu Harry ? »_

**« Je vous laisse entre amoureux »** annonça Hermione.

_« D'accord »_

**« Non, reste »** m'écriais-je en même temps que le d'accord de Ginny.

Désespéré, je lançais un coup d'œil a Hermione pour qu'elle ne me laisse pas seul. Ginny marmonna mais finit par se ranger de mon avis. Il y avait trop de chose en jeu.

**« Je vais bien. »**

_« J'ai eu tellement peur Harry mais tout va bien a présent. »_

**« Je ne dirais pas ça »**

_« Pourquoi Hermione ? »_ Demanda ma petite amie.

**« Severus Snape. »**

_« Qu'il aille au diable, il a fait ce qu'on lui avait demandé maintenant on a plus besoin de lui. »_

La réponse de Ginny me glaça d'effroi. Est-ce que les gens réagiront pareil le jour où j'arriverais a tuer Voldemort. Le baiser qu'elle me donna par la suite me laissa indifférent. Toutes mes pensées étant tournées vers mon avenir incertain. Quelque part, le fait d'être calice de Snape m'assurait qu'au moins une personne aurait toujours besoin de moi.

**« Harry ? »** m'appela pour la troisième fois ma meilleure amie.

_« Désolé, j'étais ailleurs. »_

**« Pas grave mon chéri** » me répondit Ginny, devançant Hermione.

_« Alors, qu'est ce que j'ai raté ? »_

La conversation s'orienta ensuite sur les vacances de chacun, me permettant de songer à autre chose. L'ambiance était détendue et je me sentis beaucoup mieux. Durant deux bonnes heures, nous continuâmes à parler tous les trois avant qu'Hermione ne parte chez elle. Avec Ginny, nous remontions vers sa chambre. Les Wealsey dormant en partie au Manoir Black. Arrivé dans la pièce, je la sentis se faire plus câline et entreprenante. Elle cachait bien son jeu.

**« Ginny »** soufflais-je entre deux baisers.

_« Tu m'as manqué Harry »_

Incapable de lui dire que je n'avais que très peu pensé à elle, je la laissais m'embrasser, avant de rendre les armes. Je voulais me prouver que je n'étais pas gay, que Severus ne me faisait aucun effet. C'était ignoble, je me servais d'elle et pourtant, je ne ressentais aucun remord. Je n'étais pas gay.

Ginny commença à déboutonner ma chemise lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec perte et fracas sur un vampire des plus énervés. La peur me cloua sur place et Ginny hurla de terreur. Snape m'attrapa par le bras, pointant sa baguette vers ma petite amie.

**« Ne lui faites pas de mal, c'est ma faute. »**

_« La ferme POTTER! »_

**« Prof.. professeur Snape »** pleurnicha Ginny.

**« Vous… Ne l'approchez plus JAMAIS ! Sinon, je vous tue. »**

Sans un mot de plus, il me traina par le bras dans ma chambre. Son emprise me faisait mal mais je ne luttais pas, pour ma propre survie. J'avais appris qu'un vampire en colère, n'était jamais bon à énerver.

Snape me jeta sans ménagement sur le lit avant de couvrir de tout son corps. Sans prévenir, il me mordit violement dans le cou. La douleur était plus qu'insupportable. On aurait dit un doloris, non deux. Un hurlement de douleur me secoua avant qu'il ne lance un insonorus autour de nous.

**« Tu m'appartiens ! Tu es a moi »**

_« Pitié ! Je le referais plus, pitié. »_

Des larmes de douleurs coulaient sur mes joues, à mesure qu'il me mordait dans le cou, à l'épaule. Le vampire en lui punissait son calice. Je le sentais dans toutes les fibres de mon corps. Je tremblais de douleur et de peur sans me débattre. Répétant simplement cette supplique pour qu'il arrête.

**« A moi ! Jamais, plus jamais elle ne te touchera, tu es à moi. Je vais te prouver que tu n'iras plus jamais ailleurs. Tu es mon calice, le mien ! »**

Severus était comme fou, m'arrachant ma chemise pour s'attaquer à mon pantalon. Un hoquet de surprise me saisit et je commençais à hurler tout en me débattant. Le vampire voulait fermer le lien, par la force.

**« Arrêtez !! Professeur, je vous en supplie, ne faites pas ça ! Pitié, me faites pas ça, SEVERUS ! »**

Semblant réceptif à mon appel, il s'écarta violement de moi, hagard. A moitié nu, je le regardais en pleurant, mon corps prit de tremblement.

**« Par Merlin, qu'est ce que j'ai fait. Harry… »**

Gémissant mon prénom, il tenta de s'approcher de moi avant de se reculer, comme s'il ne voulait plus me toucher. J'avais provoqué mon vampire, j'avais souillé ce corps. Je le dégoutais et je me dégoutais. Ce type avait voulu me violer et je me posais encore en victime.

Severus posa un dernier regard, dégouté sur moi, avant de quitter la pièce en courant. Sans me douter que le dégout était orienté vers lui, je pris cette fuite comme un aveu de sa répugnance envers ma propre personne. Mon côté calice souffrant mille et une torture de cet abandon et de cet acte de violence.

Me rhabillant le plus vite possible, je quittais le Manoir sans prévenir personne. Le bruit d'objets cassés dans la chambre de Severus m'indiquant simplement qu'il passait ses nerfs sur les meubles et autres objets composant son antre.

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment lorsque je me décidais à rentrer. J'étais assis depuis des heures sur un banc, jetant des petits cailloux dans le lac situé au plein milieu du parc où je me trouvais. La colère, la tristesse, la peur ravageaient mon âme déjà bien meurtris. Tous les adultes se servaient de moi, oubliant l'être humain. Pour eux, je n'étais qu'un objet, et pour Severus, qu'une possession. _Tu es à moi, tu m'appartiens._ Ses mots revenaient sans cesse à mon esprit.

**« Mais regardez qui voilà, Potter sans surveillance. Le vieux débris n'a pas appris sa leçon apparemment. »**

Sursautant, je me retournais rapidement pour faire face à quatre mangemorts. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Encore une fois, j'avais agis sans réfléchir en sortant du Manoir, sans ma baguette, toujours chez mon oncle et ma tante.

**« Alors on ne dit plus rien ? On a perdu sa langue ? »**

_« Laissez-moi, allez vous en »_ dis-je faiblement.

Tout m'était égal désormais. Je me sentais seul.

**« Oh non ! On ne fait que commencer** » annonça l'un des mangemorts.

Un premier sort m'atteignit sans que je ne cherche à l'éviter. La douleur était faible comparée à celle que j'avais ressentie plus tôt. De toute de manière, les morsures de Severus m'avaient considérablement affaibli.

**« Et si on passait aux choses sérieuses ? Le maitre sera tellement heureux de savoir qu'on t'a réglé ton cas. »**

Relevant péniblement la tête, je me surpris à songer à Severus. Ils allaient me tuer, et je pensais à mon professeur, à mon vampire. Les mangemorts se préparaient à me lancer un doloris chacun quand une masse de tissu noir s'interposa de son corps entre les sorts et moi. Un cri muet me prit quand je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait de Severus. L'Ordre était venu à mon secours mais lui seul comptait pour moi.

Mû par une nouvelle volonté, je me précipitais vers lui. A aucun cas, il n'avait exprimé sa douleur pourtant quatre doloris…

**« Professeur, Severus ! »**

_« Tu.. tu n'as rien ? » _Me demanda-t-il faiblement.

**« Espèce de bâtard, pourquoi vous-êtes vous interposé !! »**

_« Te..protéger..je..promis. »_

**« Je me fiche du contrat vampire/calice ! Vous n'aviez pas à faire ça. »**

Des larmes de tristesse coulaient une nouvelle fois sur mes joues mais une inquiétude sans borne me terrassait.

**« Non.. Pas le calice, pas..l'espoir du monde sorcier.. juste te protéger.. stupide gamin.. »** Murmura-t-il dans un sourire tendre.

_« SEVERUS ! »_

Son regard écarlate se ferma à moi et je le serrais dans mes bras. Il ne pouvait pas mourir, il ne devait pas me quitter. Pas lui. Des membres de l'ordre nous ramenèrent au QG, où Molly nous attendait pour pouvoir nous soigner. Tacitement, ils déposèrent Severus sur mon lit avant de se retirer, nous laissant Dumbledore et la mère de Ron, seuls.

Lorsque cette dernière s'approcha de mon vampire pour le déshabiller, je grognais subitement avant de l'écarter.

**« Harry, je dois le soigner. »**

_« Je vais.. le faire ! Ne vous approchez pas de lui. »_

**« Harry, voyons, ne sois pas idiot. »**

_« Laissez Molly. Nous te laissons un peu d'intimité mais des que tu as fini, tu laisseras Molly le soigner. »_

J'hochais négligemment de la tête toute mon attention focalisée sur Severus. Avec des gestes attentionnés, je commençais à le dévêtir, rougissant de mes pensées. Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer qu'il possédait un tel corps. La peau pâle, l'homme sans âge possédait une fine musculature. Un torse sculpté dans du marbre où quelques cicatrices venaient se figer, une taille fine, des jambes musclés et des cuisses galbées, je devais bien avouer que je le trouvais très attirant. La bouche sèche, je laissais mes doigts effleurer son torse, redessinant le contour d'une cicatrice. Déjà son regard me manquait.

Molly me repoussa doucement. Je n'avais pas conscience de mon état ailleurs. En réalité, je n'avais d'yeux que pour lui. Je ne l'aimais pas mais je commençais doucement à éprouver du respect et une sorte de fascination.

**«.. tu as bien compris Harry ? »** me demanda-t-elle.

_« Hum hum »._

En soupirant, elle me laissa un parchemin de recommandations avant de quitter la chambre. Je sentais le regard de Dumbledore sur moi et au bout d'un moment, je pris la parole.

**« Je vous demande pardon d'être sorti sans protection. »**

_« L'important est que tu ailles bien Harry. »_

**« C'est ma faute s'il est dans cet état. »**

_« Severus savait pertinemment ce qu'il faisait et il l'a fait en toute connaissance de cause. Laisse le passé où il est. »_

**« Pourquoi lui avez-vous demandé de faire de moi un calice ? »**le questionnais-je après un court silence.

_« La raison principale est sans nul doute possible, que tu as une mission à accomplir. »_

**« Je le savais »** murmurais-je, hargneux.

**« Mais… ce n'est pas tout. Harry, je t'ai toujours considéré comme mon petit fils et égoïstement, je ne voulais pas te perdre. La raison est que j'ai fait en sorte de protéger les deux hommes que je considère comme mon fils et mon petit fils. »**

_« Je ne comprends pas professeur. »_

**« Severus est un homme très secret à l'apparence froide mais il renferme bien des blessures. Vous vous ressemblez plus que vous ne le voulez tous les deux. Ta mère aimait profondément Severus, ils étaient les meilleurs amis, très proches. »**

_« Il..aimait ma mère ? »_

**« Oui, mais comme un frère aime sa sœur. Cependant, il a voulu se protéger de ce sentiment et il a commis une erreur que ne lui a pas pardonnée ta mère. »**

_« Quand il l'a traité de sang de bourbe ? »_

**« Oui. Ta mère n'a pas su voir au-delà de cette image, de cette protection et elle lui a tourné le dos. Cet abandon a énormément blessé Severus. »**

_« Pourquoi me racontez-vous cela ? »_

**« Juste pour que tu ne fasses pas la même erreur que Lily. J'espère qu'un jour, tu comprendras que cette union ne peut qu'être bénéfique pour vous mais quelque chose me dit que tu commences à le comprendre. »**

**« Je vous en veux Professeur, j'aurais aimé avoir le choix de ma vie pour une fois. »**

_« Je le sais Harry, je le sais. Puisses-tu, un jour, me pardonner mon égoïsme. »_

Dumbledore me laissa sur ces mots, me donnant ainsi l'occasion de replonger dans ma contemplation du corps allongé sur le lit. Durant de longues minutes, je conservai le silence avant prendre une de ses mains dans les miennes.

**« Je ne sais pas si vous m'entendez professeur mais je voulais vous dire merci. Merci d'avoir vu en moi, simplement Harry. S'il vous plait, réveillez-vous. Je vous fais la promesse de prendre soin de vous à mon tour. »**

_C'est la promesse d'un élève à son professeur,_

_C'est la promesse d'un homme envers son compagnon.._

_C'est la promesse d'un calice.. envers son vampire._

A suivre…

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Désolée d'avoir été un peu longue à écrire le chapitre 3 mais pour me faire pardonner, il est un peu plus long =) J'espère qu'il vous a plu autant que les précédents.

Ps : un merci à Lukas Black pour sa review. Etant donné que je ne pouvais te remercier directement sur la page des reviews, je te laisse un petit mot ici. On verra si j'arrive à te faire aimer un petit peu, les fics calice/vampire ;)

PS² : Je suis à la recherche d'une personne pour corriger mes chapitres, enfin ceux a venir car j'avoue avoir une flemme monstre à me relire surtout quand le chapitre fait pratiquement 9 pages word xD Alors si vous êtes interessé(e), contactez-moi par review ou par MP !

* * *


	6. Chapter 4

Durant toute ma courte vie, j'ai toujours eu peur que le destin des hommes puisse changer. En regardant Severus, toujours inconscient, je pouvais mesurer l'étendue de ce changement en moi. Déjà mon regard se faisait plus doux, plus respectueux pour cet adulte. A cause de lui, grâce à lui, j'étais toujours en vie et cette pensée ne me causait plus vraiment la même souffrance. Quelqu'un avait besoin de moi, non pas pour tuer, non pas pour être bien vu, juste pour vivre. Severus Snape, l'être le plus mystérieux avait fait de moi, sa raison de vivre et il était en passe de devenir la mienne.

Mes sentiments étaient pour le moins confus. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, mais pas non plus de la haine. De l'amitié ? Non plus. Notre passé commun faisait qu'il nous était impossible d'être amis et maintenant, notre lien nous forçait à évoluer autrement qu'en tant qu'adversaires. Où allais-je exactement ? Droit dans le mur, ou arriverais-je à contourner l'obstacle pour espérer toucher mon rêve, même seulement du bout des doigts ?

Son regard restait désespérément clos, me plongeant dans les ténèbres de mes pensées. Doucement, les limbes du sommeil m'attirèrent dans leurs filets et je sentis mes paupières s'alourdir. Aussi me déplaçai-je de mon fauteuil, où je le veillais depuis plusieurs heures, pour venir m'allonger à ses côtés. Presque timidement, je fis passer son bras autour de mon cou, pour me blottir tout contre lui. Je voulais ressentir à nouveau cette sensation de sécurité. La mésaventure avec les mangemorts m'avait ouvert les yeux : c'était bien auprès de cet homme taciturne que je me sentais à la fois en sécurité et libre.

Une pression sur mon épaule gauche me tira de mon réveil pour une fois vide de cauchemar. Aussitôt mon regard se porta sur le visage toujours aussi neutre de Severus puis sur la personne venant de me réveiller : Rémus. Mon visage devint cramoisi devant la situation. Moi, dans les bras de mon vampire, dormant comme un bienheureux.

**« Bonjour Harry, bien dormi ? »** me demanda-t-il gentiment.

_« Oui. Bonjour Moony, ça va bien ? »_

**« Oui, viens prendre ton petit déjeuner avec moi, je crois que tu as beaucoup de choses à me dire. »**

_« Mais » _

Je tentai d'objecter, car je n'avais pas vraiment envie de laisser Severus tout seul mais Remus me signala que Molly allait prendre la relève. Etre en présence de la mère de Ginny ne m'enchantait pas trop, ce qui me décida à suivre le dernier maraudeur encore en vie – Peter ne comptant pas pour moi.

**« Ainsi, tu es devenu le calice de Severus. Quelle histoire, décidément, tu attires les ennuis. Tu ressembles bien à ton père »** s'amusa Remus à mes dépends.

_« Cela ne te fait rien ? Je veux dire, tu n'aimes pas trop le professeur Snape et.. »_

**« Je t'arrête tout de suite Harry. Ce qu'il y a entre Severus et moi nous regarde et jamais, je ne lui en voudrais d'avoir sauvé la vie du fils de mes meilleurs amis. Je me faisais beaucoup de soucis pour toi, et je suis en quelque sorte rassuré. »**

Ma gorge se noua sous l'émotion, et je ne pus qu'hocher la tête tout en mordant de bon cœur dans une brioche.

_« Et toi Moony? Tout va bien ? »_

**« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis juste fatigué, c'est bientôt la pleine lune. »**

_« Oh ... mais, comment tu vas faire ? Le professeur Snape ne peut pas te faire une potion tue-loup dans son état. Tout est de ma faute. »_

**« Mais non Harry, rassure-toi, Severus m'en avait préparé d'avance. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas aussi disponible avec sa nouvelle condition de calicier. »**

_« J'ai moi-même du mal à m'y faire encore. »_

**« Il est vrai que vous avez deux tempéraments très marqués mais si vous faites des efforts, vous arriverez sans nul doute à vous entendre. »**

_« Pour cela, il faudrait qu'il sorte de son inconscience. Je croyais que les vampires étaient plus résistants. »_ Murmurai-je tristement.

Remus me sonda quelques minutes avant de se frotter le menton de sa main. Il semblait songeur sur le coup.

**« Un vampire qui s'abreuve régulièrement le serait mais Severus ne boit pas assez de ton sang. »**

_« Mais pourquoi ? »_

**« Parce qu'il sait que ça te fait mal. Il m'a écrit à ce sujet, bien qu'il m'ait menacé des pires sévices si jamais j'osais divulguer ce genre d'information. Savais-tu qu'il avait tué le mangemort responsable de ton empoisonnement ? »**

_« … Non ... Je ne le savais pas. Pourquoi ? »_

**« Parce qu'il a touché à son calice, même si c'était avant. Les vampires sont des êtres très possessifs et protecteurs. Surtout les caliciers. C'est aussi pour cela qu'il ne t'a pas mordu aussi souvent, il ne voulait pas te faire de mal. Depuis qu'il est devenu vampire, Severus a toujours refusé de boire du sang humain, se contentant d'ersatz sans penser une seule seconde à prendre un calice. Trop solitaire ou tout simplement pas prêt à assumer une autre vie que la sienne. Sa condition d'espion ne lui laissant guère de choix. »**

_« Le professeur Dumbledore l'a forcé »_

**« Sache Harry, qu'on ne peut forcer un vampire à prendre calice. Severus savait ce qu'il faisait et pourquoi. Je vais te laisser méditer cette conversation. J'ai bien besoin de retrouver mon lit. »**

Le loup garou se releva souplement avant de m'ébouriffer les cheveux puis quitta la pièce, me laissant face à ses déclarations. Je ne savais que trop peu ce que je devais en penser. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que Severus devait se remettre pour que nous nous expliquions une bonne fois pour toute.

**« Toujours dans la lune ? Bonjour Harry. Je viens de croiser le professeur Lupin qui m'a fait savoir que tu aurais peut-être besoin d'une oreille attentive. »**

_« Tu crois que je suis gay Hermione ? »_ demandai-je à brûle-pourpoint.

Hermione en lâcha son livre, ne s'attendant pas vraiment à ma question. Un petit fou rire fit tressauter ses épaules avant que son rire n'emplisse la cuisine. Vexé, je mordillai dans un pain au chocolat, tout en boudant ma meilleure amie. J'avais besoin d'aide pas de moquerie.

**« Oh pardonne-moi Harry, mais tu n'y vas pas par quatre chemin. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? »** Me questionna-t-elle, d'un ton maternel au possible.

_« Je.. Tu sais, c'est euh.. moi qui.. enfin voila et. .. »_

**« Harry, s'il te plait, recommence en faisant des phrases complètes et compréhensibles. »**

_« Et bien, j'ai déshabillé Severus hier pour que Molly regarde s'il n'était pas blessé et j'ai réagi à son corps. C'était étrange, ça ne m'a jamais fait ça. Hermione, je suis un monstre »_ soupirai-je en cognant ma tête sur la table.

Ma meilleure amie conserva le silence avant de s'approcher de moi et de glisser ses doigts dans mes cheveux dans un geste apaisant.

**« Ressentir une attirance pour une personne du même sexe n'est pas être un monstre. »**

_« Mais c'est.. Snape dont on parle. »_

**« Tiens, ce n'est plus Severus ? Harry, n'oublie pas que le lien influe sur ton appréciation mais cela ne fait pas tout. Le professeur Snape a toujours été la personne qui te faisait réagir, de colère, de frustration. En commençant à le voir différemment, tes sentiments et sensations se sont simplement orientés sur un terrain plus positif dirons-nous. »**

_« Mais je ne l'aime pas d'amour »_ soufflai-je.

**« L'attirance n'est pas synonyme d'amour. Laisse le temps au temps et surtout relâche la pression, prends les choses comme elles viennent. »**

_« Comment ? Comment tu fais pour toujours trouver les bons mots, pour tout savoir sur tout ? »_

Hermione rigola en secouant ses boucles folles de droite à gauche dans un signe de négation. Je sentais qu'elle me cachait quelque chose, impression renforcée par son regard devenu triste tout d'un coup.

**« Peut-être parce que mon attirance va pour une personne qui ne la retournera jamais mais ça ira. J'ai déjà beaucoup de chance de pouvoir l'aimer, même en silence car oui, je l'aime du plus profond de mon cœur. »**

_« Qui est-ce ? Je le connais ? »_

**« Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler, c'est trop douloureux pour l'instant. »**

_« Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi Mione ! »_

D'un sourire, elle me remercia et je déposai un petit baiser sur sa joue. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi proche d'elle qu'à ce moment. J'espérais du fond du cœur que cette personne allait comprendre la chance qu'elle avait d'être aimée par une personne si précieuse qu'Hermione Granger.

**« Au fait que vas-tu faire au sujet de Ginny ? »**

_« Je ne sais pas, c'est compliqué. »_

**« Il faudra bien prendre une décision Harry. »**

_« Oui, je vais te laisser, j'aimerais veiller euh enfin je dois faire mon devoir de calice. »_ tentai-je piteusement de me rattraper.

**« Hein, hein, va retrouver ton vampire, tu en meurs d'envie »** me taquina-t-elle dans un sourire amusé.

Secouant la tête en souriant également, je me dépêchai de remonter à ma chambre, grimpant les marches quatre à quatre. Severus était toujours allongé mais aucune trace de Molly. Tant mieux. C'est tout naturellement que je repris ma place dans le fauteuil près du lit, attrapant le livre que m'avait prêté Mione : Chroniques d'un calice. J'appris énormément de choses et plongé dans ma lecture, je ne sentis pas le regard qui me scrutait avant qu'une voix s'élève, me faisant sursauter.

**« Je peux mourir en paix ! Voir un Potter absorbé par une lecture utile. Le monde vire à la catastrophe. »**

_« Sev… Professeur ! Vous êtes enfin conscient. »_ M'exclamai-je, heureux même devant son sarcasme.

**« Quelle brillante analyse, 10 points pour Gryffondor. »**

_« Vous êtes toujours d'aussi bonne humeur au réveil ou j'ai le droit à un traitement de faveur ? »_

Les hostilités semblaient être déclarées mais j'avais décidé autre chose. Il fera ce qu'il voudra mais en attendant, j'étais bien décidé à me montrer à la hauteur de ma mission. Aussi, je vins m'installer à ses côtés, déboutonnant ma chemise.

**« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites Potter ? »** s'irrita Severus.

_« Vous devez boire, et sans restriction. Remus m'a dit que c'était parce que vous ne buviez pas assez que vous mettiez du temps à vous remettre. »_

**« On ne vous a jamais appris à être loyal et secret chez les Gryffondor ?** » me nargua-t-il, bien que je distinguais qu'il était troublé.

_« Buvez ! Si vous le voulez bien. »_ Rougis-je de ma propre audace.

La tête penchée sur le côté, la chemise légèrement écartée par mes doigts, j'attendais les yeux fermés qu'il me morde. J'allais ouvrir les yeux pour voir ce qu'il fabriquait quand je sentis son souffle à la base de mon cou. Des frissons me parcoururent lorsque je sentis un léger pincement, me signifiant qu'il commençait à s'abreuver. Mon corps se tendit dans l'attente de la douleur mais rien ne vient. A la place, une vague de bien-être me traversa, mélange de sentiment de sécurité, de plaisir, et de plénitude. Un gémissement m'échappa alors qu'il me serrait d'avantage contre son large torse, ma chemise glissant le long de mes bras pour finir sa course sur le sol de la chambre.

Severus m'allongea, son corps au-dessus du mien, sans que je ne ressente une oppression quelconque. Il me dominait mais sans violence. Les yeux fermés, je me plongeais dans cette sensation si plaisante, si inattendue. A mesure que le vampire s'abreuvait de mon sang, mes bras s'entouraient autour de sa taille, et ma tête se ployait en arrière. Trop vite, le contact se termina, Severus léchant ma plaie pour la cicatriser.

**« Tout va bien ? »** murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

_« Hum hum »_ incapable de dire quoique ce soit.

Un rire étouffé me fit frissonner. C'était la première fois que je l'entendais rire et cela me faisait un drôle d'effet. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, l'entendre à nouveau.

**« Vous voulez bien m'embrasser ? » **

La question m'avait échappé et mes joues se teintèrent de rouge alors qu'il me regardait, une étrange lueur au fond de son regard toujours aussi écarlate. Son visage se rapprocha alors du mien et je fermai les yeux pour savourer ce baiser. Nos lèvres se cherchaient, doucement, tendrement avant que le baiser ne devienne plus passionné, me laissant haletant entre ses bras.

**« Encore. »**

Ne se faisant pas prier, il m'embrassa à nouveau, me conduisant encore vers un monde inconnu. De toute ma maigre expérience, je n'avais jamais ressenti cela. Un raclement de gorge nous interrompit et je sentis mon vampire se tendre tout contre moi. Ginny se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, un regard à la fois triste et colérique. Je soupirai avant de demander à Severus de me lâcher. Je sentis sa réticence mais je lui souris, maladroitement pour le rassurer.

**« Je peux te parler Harry ?** » Me demanda ma petite amie.

_« J'arrive. »_

Un grognement sinistre accompagna ma réponse et d'un geste désespéré, je posai mes lèvres sur celles de Severus avant de le repousser doucement.

**« Merci. »**

Severus détourna la tête me signifiant par là que notre moment intime était terminé, redevenant l'être froid des cachots. Je savais qu'il se contrôlait à grand peine à ce moment là. C'est pourquoi, je me dépêchai de retrouver Ginny dans le couloir. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et je la pris doucement dans mes bras.

**« Pardonne-moi. »**

_« Il n'y a donc rien que je puisse faire ? Harry, je ne veux pas te perdre, je t'aime moi, je pourrais te rendre heureux. »_

**« Tu rendrais peut-être l'homme heureux mais jamais le calice. J'ai besoin de Severus pour cela. Je suis désolé que les choses aient tourné ainsi entre nous. J'ai toujours eu une tendre affection pour toi. »**

_« Mais tu ne m'aimes pas, et tu ne m'aimeras jamais » _renifla-t-elle en s'éloignant de moi.

**« Je suis désolé. J'espère qu'un jour, tu arriveras à m'accorder ton pardon. »**

_« Je te déteste Harry, je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que tu te trompes, que tu souffres et que tu comprennes que personne ne t'aimera comme je t'aime. »_

Sans plus de mots, elle me laissa seul dans le couloir. Une sourde douleur s'infiltra en moi mais je ne regrettais rien. J'étais lié à un vampire. Je ne serais jamais un homme normal. Une main ferme se posa sur mon épaule et j'essuyai une larme. En quittant Ginny, je venais peut-être de me condamner à une existence triste et solitaire.

**« Je tâcherai de ne pas vous faire souffrir, c'est la seule chose que je puisse vous promettre. »**

_« C'est déjà beaucoup professeur. »_

**« Je crois que nous pouvons oublier le professeur non ? »**

_« Si on oublie le Potter alors. »_

**« Bien. Harry. »**

D'un commun accord, notre relation prit une tournure moins formelle, brisant la barrière professeur/élève.

_« Severus, c'est ok si je suis en vie ? »_

**« Oui, c'est ok. »**

Un doux sourire orna mes lèvres l'espace de quelques secondes. Je ne savais pas ce que l'avenir me réservait, ni où j'allais mais une chose était certaine. Ma vie avec Severus Snape commençait aujourd'hui.

A suivre…

Note de l'auteur : Je voudrais remercier Zamio qui est devenue ma Beta depuis hier =) Tu as fait du bon boulot sur ce chapitre et tu peux pas savoir comme ça me soulage de savoir que je n'aurais plus à me relire mdr

Petit mot pour Lukas Black, vivi j'essaie de répondre à toutes mes reviews (alors si j'en oublis, tapez moi dessus lol). Alors dans ma tête, les vampires sont immortels et par conséquence les calices aussi mais ils peuvent mourir de blessures importantes. C'est juste qu'ils sont immunisés contre la vieillesse et les maladies, après, ils sont plus ou moins vulnérables car ils se régénèrent assez vite, du moins pour les vampires. Les calices sont plus fragiles. Après, je vais tâcher que mes chapitres te plaisent toujours autant, je finis par m'attacher à mes habitués, je ne veux pas vous perdre ptdr


	7. Chapter 5

**« Vous n'êtes qu'un bâtard graisseux ! Vous… vous… »**

_« Allons Potter, ne soyez pas en colère pour une si petite chose. »_

**« Petite chose? Petite chose ?? Sachez monsieur, que je suis bien équipé de ce côté-là. »**

_« Oh mais je vois ça, depuis comment dire, cinq bonnes minutes. »_

**« PERVERS ! Approchez, et je crie au viol ! »**

Severus me faisait face, un sourcil arqué comme pour se moquer de moi. En réalité, il se fichait totalement et irrémédiablement de moi. Tout ça à cause d'un réveil matinal qui avait vu une partie de mon être afficher une vigueur sans pareille. Attrapant la couverture sur le lit, je m'enroulai dedans pour sauver le peu de dignité et de pudeur qu'il me restait. Mon vampire continuait de m'observer, une leur de désir au fond des yeux qui ne me laissait nullement insensible.

**« Cessez de nier Potter, nous savons tous les deux ce qu'il en est. »**

_« Mais je ne suis pas gay ! »_

**« Je croyais qu'avec moi c'était différent ? N'est-ce pas ce que tu m'as dit quand tu m'as réclamé un baiser avant de dormir ? »**

_« C'était différent ! J'étais… j'étais… » _

Aucune excuse valable ne me venait à l'esprit. Par Merlin que j'étais devenu faible devant ce regard écarlate, devant cet homme qui me toisait de haut. Severus s'approcha de moi, me forçant à me coller contre le mur. De ses mains posées à plat sur le mur, il m'ôtait toute sortie. Comment diable aurais-je pu m'enfuir quand il dardait sur moi ce regard flamboyant ?

**« Tu en avais tout simplement envie, dis le »** susurra-t-il à mon oreille.

_« Je... Oui... S'il vous plait… »_

**« S'il vous plait quoi ? »**

_« Embrassez-moi encore, encore et encore. »_

Sans réaction aucune, il continuait de m'observer fixement, ses lèvres si proches et si lointaines des miennes. C'était une véritable torture, et il le savait. Cet homme était un sadique, j'étais le calice du pire sadique que le monde magique aie connu –après Voldy bien entendu et j'aimais ça. Honteusement, je devais bien le reconnaître. La force de mon désir ne désemplissait pas sous ce regard incendiaire. Severus Snape cachait des trésors de sensualité en lui, et son charme vampire n'arrangeait rien. Surtout pas mon affaire. N'y tenant plus, je me lançai à l'assaut de ses lèvres que j'aimais tant, nouant mes bras autour de son cou. Un grognement de contentement sortit de la gorge de la créature mythique, m'emplissant d'un sentiment nouveau. J'aimais quand je provoquais ce genre de sensation en lui.

**« Harry, il faut que je ferme le lien, tout de suite ! »** gémit Severus.

_« … »_

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, et malgré moi, mon corps se tendit d'appréhension. Nous n'étions encore qu'au stade des baisers et des légères caresses pendant les morsures. Severus dut sentir mon désarroi car il me porta jusqu'au lit où il m'allongea.

**« Tout va bien aller. »**

_« Je ne suis pas gay et ... » murmurai-je comme une litanie._

**« Harry, que tu hurles, que tu pleures ou que tu piailles, nous ferons l'amour alors prépare toi. » **

Sa voix était grave et suave, son regard au-dessus de moi, déterminé. Un long frisson me traversa l'échine. Personne ne m'avait fait un tel effet avant lui. Même si je savais que ma condition de calice y était pour beaucoup, une autre partie de moi vibrait face à lui. Une partie de moi que je me refusais de croire, de prendre en considération. Je m'ôtai tout droit d'y penser. La couverture glissa le long de mon corps, m'offrant ainsi à son regard de prédateur. La sensation d'être à sa merci m'arracha un second frisson, puis un troisième. Severus, lui, se contentait de me fixer, de me caresser de son regard indéchiffrable où une lueur de désir brillait.

**« Tu me désires Harry, inutile de le nier. »**

Mortifié, je détournai mon regard, fixant la tête du lit. Contre moi, je pouvais sentir toute la force de son corps, toute la puissance de ses muscles, mais ...

**« Que se passe-t-il calice ? »**

Ce mot, prononcé avec tellement d'ardeur, de passion, me fit gémir. Aussitôt, mes joues s'empourprèrent. Honte, tristesse, tous ces sentiments se déversèrent sur mon cœur et mon âme. Des larmes me piquèrent les yeux mais je continuai d'éviter son regard. Paniqué devant ma réaction, mon vampire me força à le regarder.

**« Réponds moi calice. »**

_« Tu… »_ commençai-je, rouge de honte.

**« Je… Potter, forme une phrase sujet/verbe/complément, par Merlin ! Je ne vais pas te mordre à la fin » **s'énerva-t-il.

_« Très drôle ... Et bien tu ne bandes pas ! Voilà t'es content? Je te désire mais toi pas, je ne te fais aucun effet ! »_

Severus me fixa dans un premier temps incrédule avant d'éclater de rire, cachant son visage dans mon cou. Vexé au plus haut point, je tentai de le pousser pour m'échapper de sa prise.

**« Stupide gamin »** sourit-il en me volant un baiser, **« Je ne bande pas comme tu dis car il faut que je te morde avant, pour que le sang circule dans mon corps » **ajouta-t-il ensuite.

_« Oh »_

**« Oui Oh ! »**

Par Merlin, je venais encore une fois de me ridiculiser. Pitié qu'on m'achève ! Severus me regardait, amusé au plus haut point. Son regard redevint toutefois sérieux mêlé à une autre émotion que je n'arrivais pas à décrypter.

**« Et si nous réglions ce détail pratique Monsieur Potter ? »**

_«… » _

Un sourire tendre effleura les lèvres de mon vampire devant mon embarras avant qu'il ne vienne nicher son nez contre mon cou. Mes paupières se fermèrent d'anticipation tant j'éprouvais un contentement sans borgne à me faire mordre depuis que les morsures n'étaient plus douloureuses mais délicieuses. Je me sentais alors en sécurité, loin de tout. Il n'y avait plus que le vampire et le calice.

**« Sais-tu que la morsure d'un vampire peut-être orgasmique pour un calice ? »**

_« N… non »_ bafouillai-je piteusement.

**« Laisse toi aller, ressens uniquement tout le plaisir que je veux te donner. »**

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure pour moi. Je naviguais déjà vers des contrées lointaines alors qu'il se contentait d'effleurer ma peau du bout de sa langue, mordillant sans jamais percer ma peau. Alors lorsque la morsure arriva, un petit cri de surprise m'échappa, très vite remplacé par un gémissement de pur plaisir. Jamais je n'avais ressenti cela. Une vague de jouissance montait crescendo en moi, alors que mon vampire s'abreuvait de mon sang. De plus en plus de gémissements franchissaient mes lèvres, à mesure que mon corps se tordait sous celui de Severus, me frottant, essayant d'échapper sans le vouloir véritablement à ce terrible supplice. C'était si bon. Si merveilleux, si ... jouissif. Dans ma volupté la plus totale, je ne remarquai même pas que mon compagnon venait d'enlever ses vêtements grâce à un sort. Je surfais sur cette vague sans prêter attention à autre chose qu'à son corps ... à son désir vibrant qui pulsait contre ma cuisse.

**« Severus»** murmurai-je.

La suite se passa comme dans un film dont j'étais le spectateur involontaire. Tout ce dont je me rappelai ce fut sa douceur, sa passion, sa fougue et la vague de plaisir qui était revenue me reprendre pour mieux m'emmener au sommet de la volupté. Lorsque je repris mes esprits, Severus me caressait doucement le visage, son regard redevenu aussi noir que les ténèbres. Ce qui m'allait tout à fait.

**« Le lien est fermé, tu as été parfait Harry. »**

Cette simple phrase venant de lui me combla. Il était tellement rare d'entendre l'aigri maître des potions faire un compliment à quelqu'un, surtout à moi. Je savais qu'il nous faudrait du temps pour apprendre à oublier le passé, du moins à passer outre, mais je commençais à croire que c'était possible. Ce moment paisible me combla, me faisant tout oublier. Il y en avait pourtant bien un qui n'avait rien oublié, c'était mon estomac qui manifesta sa présence de manière virulente. Une nouvelle fois, mes joues se tintèrent de rouge sous le regard désesperé du vampire.

**« Par pitié Potter, ne devenez pas comme Weasley ! »**

Le souvenir de Ron me traversa et pour montrer mon mécontentement, je me concentrai sur ma tristesse, l'envoyant de plein fouet dans le lien. Un grand merci à Hermione pour m'avoir montré ce livre qui recelait bien des astuces pour se venger de son vampire.

**« Ceci est un coup bas Potter ! Indigne d'un gryffondor »** râla ce dernier en grinçant des dents.

_« Il faut croire que le choixpeau n'avait pas tort en hésitant à m'envoyer dans votre maison »_

**« Oh misère ! »** fit théâtralement Severus.

Des coups à la porte nous fîrent tourner la tête, achevant ce moment intime. Après y avoir été invité, Remus entra, souriant comme un bienheureux face à notre couple enlacé. Severus renifla de dédain avec ce qui semblait vouloir dire « le foutu romantisme des griffons » tandis que je ne savais plus où me mettre.

**« Dumbledore désire te parler Severus ! Il a une mission à te confier, c'est urgent. »**

_« J'arrive. »_

Un soupire me quitta. Je ne voulais pas gâcher ce moment par mes craintes idiotes. Depuis que nous avions fermé le lien, je ressentais le besoin d'être près de lui, de le savoir en bonne santé. Or, je savais plus ou moins que lorsque Dumby lui confiait une mission, elle n'était pas sans risque, mais bien tout son contraire.

**« Potter, serais-tu en train de t'inquiéter pour moi ? »** me railla-t-il.

_« Oh ça va hein ! Si vous voulez jouer à ça, on peut reprendre toutes les fois où VOUS vous inquiétiez pour moi. Match nul, vif d'or au centre. »_

Mon vampire me donna une légère claque derrière la tête avant de se relever, me faisant retomber par la même occasion sur le matelas. Hey ! J'y tenais à mon oreiller humain pas si humain que ça. De mes yeux, je suivis sa haute stature, son corps musclé et marqué par les combats. Une bouffée de désir me saisit et je planquai ma tête sous la couverture. J'étais un monstre.

**« N'oublie pas de sortir de là ! »** me lança-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

_« Et mon bisou ?_ » râlai-je.

A peine avais-je dit ça que Severus revenait rapidement me voler un baiser tout en marmonnant sur un certain calice de sa connaissance et son besoin de tendresse. Seul dans la chambre, j'éclatai de rire. Je me sentais bien. Même auprès de lui. Voire surtout auprès de lui. Allez, il fallait que je me lève mais je ne pus retenir une grimace en m'asseyant. Cela faisait un mal de chien.

**« Et enfin, j'ai couché avec Malfoy, c'était tellement jouissif, surtout quand Parkinson est arrivée avec un fouet »** monologua Hermione.

_« Oui, oui, c'est intéressant._ »

**« HARRY ! »**

_« Quoi ? »_

**« Mais tu ne m'écoutes même plus, je viens de te parler d'une partie de … rahh laisse tomber »** se mit à bouder ma meilleure amie.

_« Pardonne moi, c'est juste que j'ai mal à ma cicatrice. »_

**« On devrait aller le dire à quelqu'un de l'ordre, viens. »**

Hermione me tira par la main, quittant ainsi la bibliothèque où nous avions trouvé refuge une heure plus tôt. J'avais eu besoin de me confier sur tout ce que j'avais ressenti, sur la fermeture du lien. Au début j'avais été honteux de parler de ce genre de choses avec elle mais elle avait su très vite me mettre à l'aise. Nous étions à peine arrivés dans le salon que déjà, je sentais une main ferme se poser sur mon épaule. Mon vampire. Timidement, je lui souris mais son visage resta fermé. Je le sentais moyen sur le coup.

**« Harry, nous devons te parler »** commença Dumbledore qui s'était approché de nous.

_« De quoi ? »_

**« En privé »** ajouta mon mentor.

_« Hermione peut rester, cela m'évitera de répéter deux fois la même chose. »_

**« Stupide gryffondor, ne peux-tu pas obéir de temps en temps au lieu de te montrer aussi impertinent ? »** gronda Severus.

_« Ca va aller Harry, on se parlera tout à l'heure » _rattrapa Hermione en me faisant un petit signe.

Vexé d'avoir été une nouvelle fois pris pour un gamin capricieux devant tout le monde, je me détachai de l'emprise de sa main. J'en avais un peu marre de ses sautes d'humeur. Un coup sympa, un coup chiant à souhait. Dumbledore m'invita à entrer dans la grande pièce qui servait de réunion pour l'ordre.

**« Bien, nous sommes tous là. Nous faisons face à un problème pointu. »**

_« Est-ce que cela a un rapport avec la douleur que j'ai ressenti, il y a quelques instants ? »_

**« Harry, assieds-toi s'il te plait ».**

Intrigué et inquiet de tant de solennité, je pris place à côté de Tonks qui me fit un sourire encourageant. Severus resta quant à lui près de la porte, les bras croisés, le dos bien droit. Dans son regard brillait une flamme de colère. Que lui arrivait-il ?

**« Harry ? »**

_« Pardon professeur Dumbledore. »_

**« Ce n'est pas grave. Il faut que nous te mettions au courant d'un fait important. Il y a trois jours, Voldemort s'est attaqué à des moldus, décimant toute une famille »** commença le vieux sorcier.

_« Je n'ai rien vu, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. »_

**« Nous le savons déjà. Harry, cette famille était la tienne. Voldemort s'est attaqué à tes moldus. »**

_« … »_

J'étais choqué. Je n'avais jamais aimé ma famille mais de là à souhaiter leur mort, non jamais. Une autre information s'ajouta à celle-ci. Trois jours. Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils savaient et personne n'avait jugé bon de me le dire ? La colère se déversa comme de la lave en fusion dans mes veines.

**« Quand aviez-vous l'intention de me le dire ? Jamais ?** » commençai-je avant de me tourner vers Severus **« Tu étais au courant ? »**

_« Oui. »_

**« Depuis quand ? »**

_« Trois jours. »_

Rejetant ma chaise en me levant, je m'approchai de mon vampire, énervé. Il avait osé me cacher cela. C'était ma famille et il n'avait rien dit, me taquinant, me baisant !

**« Ne pense pas ainsi calice ! »**

_« JE PENSE COMME JE VEUX ! Tu m'as caché que ma propre famille était morte !! Comment veux-tu que je prenne cela ? »_

Rien n'arrivait à me calmer. Rémus essaya de me prendre dans ses bras mais je le rejetai. Je ne faisais plus la part des choses. Encore une fois, on me traitait comme une arme. Je devais faire quoi ? Me taire et réaliser la prophétie comme un bon toutou ?

**« Harry »** reprit Dumbledore, le plus calmement du monde, **« Severus et nous autres, avions de bonnes raisons de te cacher cela. Ton équilibre psychologique était trop instable à cause de la création du lien. Cela n'aurait fait que rendre les choses plus douloureuses et difficiles. »**

_« C'était ma famille ! »_ répétai-je en me laissant tomber sur la chaise la plus proche.

Severus fit un pas en ma direction mais d'un regard, je l'en dissuadai. Je lui en voulais toujours et il était hors de question que ce truc de calice/vampire vienne semer le trouble dans mon cœur et mon esprit.

**« Quel est le problème ? »**

Je devais penser à autre chose, tout faire pour ne pas imaginer ma tante, mon oncle et mon cousin morts. J'étais devenu réellement orphelin.

**« Voldemort a utilisé ta baguette, restée chez ton oncle et ta tante. »**

Sur le coup de la révélation, mes yeux se fermèrent. Je sentais les complications à plein nez et la suite ne fit que me confirmer dans mon intuition.

_« Tu es accusé du meurtre de ta famille ! Une façon comme une autre pour le Ministre de la Magie de te mettre hors jeu » _m'expliqua Severus.

**« Mais ce n'est pas moi ! »**

_« Il s'agit de ta baguette, pour les aurors cela ne fait pas de différence. »_

**« Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? »**

La tête entre les mains, je me sentis vidé de toutes mes forces. Le sort s'acharnait sur moi, à vitesse grand V. Cette fois-ci, Severus m'étreignit sans que je ne fasse un seul geste pour l'en empêcher. J'avais besoin de sa présence rassurante. Je voulais me sentir encore une fois en sécurité.

**« Nous allons te mettre à l'abri, le temps que nous réussissions à prouver ton innocence** » poursuivit Dumbledore.

_« Je ne peux pas rester ici ? »_

**« C'est trop risqué Harry »** dit Tonks, intervenant ainsi pour la première fois.

_« Où alors ? »_

Un grand silence s'abattit alors dans la pièce. Tous regardaient Severus qui soupira avant de rendre les armes. Que se passait-il encore ?

**« Je t'emmène au clan. »**

_« Le clan ? Quel clan ? »_

**« Mon clan. Tu dois savoir que chaque vampire appartient à un clan, une sorte de monde alternatif au nôtre. Les sorciers ont leurs terres, leur ministère. Les moldus aussi, etc. Les vampires n'échappent pas à la règle et étant mon calice, tu es entré toi aussi dans ce monde. »**

_« Tu me caches encore beaucoup de choses ? »_ grimaçai-je.

Severus ne prit même pas la peine de me répondre. Je sentais toute sa tension au travers de son étreinte. Il ne semblait pas se réjouir de cette solution.

**« Tu ne veux pas y aller ? Tu n'aimes pas ton clan ? »** fis-je en mettant des mots sur mes pensées.

_« Ce n'est pas ça ! Je vais devoir me farcir ce foutu Kale et crois moi, moins je le vois, mieux je me porte »_

N'y comprenant rien, je secouai la tête avant de signaler mon accord, même si je me demandais s'il valait quelque chose.

**« Mais attendez, ma baguette ? »**

_« Nous te la ferons parvenir dès qu'on arrivera à lui mettre la main dessus. En attendant, Severus t'entraînera pour exercer la magie sans baguette. »_

**« Je vais le former tout simplement. Pour l'instant, il n'a pas vraiment le niveau. Il faudra aussi que tu saches utiliser ton pouvoir de calice. »**

_« J'ai un pouvoir de calice ?_ » l'interrompis-je sans arriver à cacher ma surprise.

**« Oui. Je connais une personne qui pourra t'aider mais cela va être compliqué. »**

_« Pourquoi ? »_

**« Tu comprendras le moment venu. »**

Tout le monde nous regardait parler sans trop comprendre et je me sentis moins seul sur le coup. Que cela faisait du bien. Albus demanda alors à mon vampire quand il souhaitait organiser notre départ. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand il annonça qu'on partait sur-le-champ.

**« Attends, je n'ai pas parlé à Hermione. »**

_« Tu lui parleras par lettre interposée. Nous ne pouvons pas nous attarder ici. Tous les aurors te recherchent en ce moment. C'est déjà une chance qu'après trois jours, tu ne sois pas encore dans leurs mains. »_

**« Severus est-ce que tu vas... »**

D'un seul coup, le décor changea pour laisser place à une grande plaine verdoyante. Complètement abasourdi, je murmurai la fin de ma phrase.

**« … m'écouter un peu deux minutes ?»**

_« Severus, te voilà enfin. Ta lettre ne précisait pas la date de ton arrivée_ » s'exclama une voix grave dans notre dos.

A SUIVRE…

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Sorry pour le retard mais quand je suis malade, mon imagination descend en flêche =) J'espère que cette suite vous plait et à la prochaine les amis !

Pour Lukas Black : Merki pour le bonne chance, et j'espère que tu continues à apprécier ma fic =)

* * *


	8. Chapter 6

_« Severus, te voilà enfin. Ta lettre ne précisait pas la date de ton arrivée_ » s'exclama une voix grave dans notre dos.

D'un coup, je me retournai pour observer l'intrus. J'avais quand même des choses à mettre au point avec mon vampire. Il n'allait pas s'en tirer ainsi. De une, il m'avait caché des choses quand même vitales, de deux, il faisait comme si ça lui était égal. Après ce que nous avions partagé, j'avais imaginé autre chose que ça. A croire que je restais ce stupide Gryffondor pour lui. L'homme était grand, peut-être un peu plus que Severus. Les cheveux courts, bruns, il possédait des yeux d'un gris froid. On remarquait tout de suite que cet homme, ce vampire pensai-je, en imposait. Une fine cicatrice lui barrait le sourcil droit, lui conférant ce que les femmes appelaient du sex-appeal. Une main se posa sur mon épaule, possessive et ferme. Severus ne semblait pas apprécier le fil de mes pensées. Tant mieux pour lui.

**« Paix et honneur mon frère » **fit-il en donnant une accolade à cet inconnu.

_« Paix et honneur mon frère » _lui répondit-il sur le même ton solennel.

Ils faisaient un peu pitié avec leur « paix et honneur » mais bon, si c'était leur habitude, pourquoi pas. Ils étaient peut-être fans de Star Wars ou je ne sais quoi. Même ma curiosité n'arrivait pas à me sortir de ma mauvaise humeur.

**« Est-ce ton calice ? »**

_« Oui. Potter, je vous présente le guerrier Caleb. Caleb, je te présente le calice Harry Potter. »_

**« Sois le bienvenue sur le domaine de Kale. »**

_« Kale ? » _

Ce nom me disait quelque chose. Je crois que Severus l'avait prononcé quelques temps avant de nous transplanter ici.

**« Notre seigneur et maître Kale. Il a hâte de faire la connaissance de ton calice, Severus » **dit-il en se tournant vers lui, un rictus amusé aux lèvres.

_« Mouais ! » _râla Severus.

**« Tiens tiens, quelque chose me dit que tu ressens ce que je ressens quand je dois aller à un de tes cours. »**

_« Ton calice a du caractère au moins » _railla Caleb.

**« Un peu trop à mon goût. »**

Caleb me sourit à cet instant. Il avait l'aspect d'une personne dure mais dans le fond, il semblait sympathique. Il me faisait un peu penser à Moony. Notre guide nous invita à le suivre et commença pour moi un incessant tourbillon de nouveautés. Durant cinq bonnes minutes, nous marchâmes dans la prairie et je dois dire que j'en profitai pour poser toutes les questions qui me venaient à l'esprit. Caleb se fit une joie de me répondre alors que Severus continuait de bouder dans son coin. Quel gamin !

**« POTTER ! » **

Un grand éclat de rire me traversa et je faillis tomber la tête la première quand mon pied se prit dans une racine. Heureusement Severus me rattrapa à temps. Il pouvait se brosser pour un merci ! J'étais toujours en rogne mine de rien.

**« Alors que veux-tu savoir? » **me demanda calmement Caleb.

_« Et bien, c'est quoi cette histoire de guerrier etc. Je ne connais pas le monde des vampires. On ne m'a, comment dire, pas donné voix au chapitre. »_

**« Je vois. Le domaine de Kale s'étend sur des milliers de kilomètres. Nous sommes ses sujets comme dans une monarchie moldue si je puis dire. Tu as donc maître Kale, sa garde personnelle et quelques esclaves. »**

_« Des esclaves ?? » _l'interrompis-je brusquement.

**« Bien sûr. Ils sont là pour nous nourrir, tous les vampires n'acceptent pas d'être des caliciers. »**

_« C'est ... un peu ignoble cette histoire. »_

**« Chaque monde a ses propres règles et façons d'évoluer. Tu dois savoir qu'ici, les castes règnent en maître. Il y a la caste du royaume. Toutes les personnes proches du maître y appartiennent. Celle des guerriers, à laquelle j'appartiens. La tienne, celle des calices. Etc.. Severus, il serait bien que ton calice rencontre les érudits du grand Conseil » **s'adressa-t-il à mon vampire.

_« Hum » _fit simplement Severus en réponse.

**« Je ferai en sorte d'arranger une audience avec le conseiller Dorian. »**

_« Merci Caleb. »_

Je nageais en plein délire. Des castes, une monarchie. Ce monde semblait d'un compliqué mais j'avais tellement hâte d'en apprendre plus. Si seulement Hermione était là. J'allais la faire pâlir d'envie dans ma prochaine lettre. Un sourire malicieux se peignit sur mes lèvres très vite suivi d'un soupir de Severus. Quoi ? J'avais le droit de penser tranquillement.

**« Caleb, j'ai un service à te demander » **commença le maître de potion.

_« Je t'écoute mon frère. »_

**« J'aimerais qu'elle lui apprenne à découvrir et utiliser son don de calice. »**

_« Es-tu tombé sur la tête calicier ? » _rétorqua froidement Caleb.

**« Non. »**

Un long silence tendu s'installa entre les deux vampires. Qui était cette personne que voulait me faire rencontrer Severus? Pourquoi Caleb réagissait-il si vivement? Ce mystère m'intriguait et comme à chaque fois, j'étais bien tenté de le percer. Un rictus s'afficha sur le visage de Severus. Comme s'il s'attendait à ma réaction et comptait dessus. Étrange.

**« Caleb, Harry est sujet à une prophétie concernant le Lord. Tu n'es pas sensé ignorer que le monde sorcier est en guerre. Tu dois savoir donc que jamais je ne laisserai mon calice sans protection. Il doit apprendre à contrôler son don. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle est la personne la plus apte à lui apprendre. Je ferais tout pour le protéger, quelques soient les conséquences. »**

_« Serais-tu prêt à défier les lois de notre monde? De mettre ton honneur en jeu, ta place auprès du grand Conseil ? De maître Kale ? »_

**« Oui » **répondit avec un calme effroyable mon compagnon.

_« Si jamais il devait y avoir des conséquences fâcheuses pour elle, je mettrais fin à ta vie » _énonça Caleb.

**« Je le sais. »**

Cette conversation était surréaliste tant je n'y comprenais rien. Cette personne devait être importante pour Caleb tout en étant dangereuse. En fait je n'en savais rien et être tenu ainsi à l'écart commençait sérieusement à me taper sur le système.

**« Dis moi Severus, tu appartenais à quelle caste avant de sucer le sang? » **demandai-je à brûle-pourpoint.

_« Je faisais parti de la caste du Royaume en tant que maître des potions du seigneur Kale. »_

**« Décidément, t'aimes bien ce rôle » **marmonnai-je.

_« Il faut croire » _répondit Severus, laconiquement.

**« Nous sommes arrivés » **annonça Caleb.

Aussitôt Severus se plaça à ma gauche, une main sur mon épaule droite, me tenant ainsi contre lui de manière possessive et menaçante. Il avait peur que je m'échappe ou qu'on m'attaque. Au choix. Je priai pour que ce soit la première. Un peu marre de servir de tête de turc à chaque fois que je vais quelque part. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme c'est lassant d'avoir des menaces de mort au-dessus de la tête.

**« Personne ne te connaît ici, Harry. Toutefois, fais attention. Severus possède bien des ennemis dans le royaume. »**

_« Cela ne m'étonne même pas » _fis-je crânement .

**« Stupide gamin » **murmura Severus à mon oreille.

_« Vraiment une personnalité haute en couleur » _songea Caleb en m'observant.

Devant moi s'étendit alors une grande muraille entourée de douves. J'avais l'impression de voir un village médiéval, comme dans mes anciens livres d'histoire. Caleb sortit son épée de son fourreau et la leva dans le ciel. Peu après, un cor sonna et le pont-levis s'abaissa. Nous pénétrâmes alors dans la cité. C'était merveilleux. Tous les bâtiments étaient construis en pierre et les toits en une sorte de paille noire. Les rues pavées étaient bondées de monde. Severus me serra un peu plus contre lui alors que nous nous mettions en marche pour rejoindre le château. Quant à Caleb, il m'expliquait ce que je voyais, en parfait guide touristique.

**« Nous sommes au village. Beaucoup de sorciers et d'esclaves vivent ici, sous la protection de notre seigneur. Il y fait bon vivre car c'est avant tout le fief de Kale. Toutefois, je te déconseille de venir seul. Les calices n'y sont pas très bien vus. »**

_« Pourquoi ça? »_

**« Ils les jalousent. Tu dois comprendre Harry que pour eux, donner leur sang aux vampires est un acte de fierté et d'honneur. Or, les calices sont une menace pour eux. Aussi il existe certains esclaves prêts à commettre des meurtres, même au risque d'y laisser leur vie » **m'expliqua Severus.

_« Charmant » _soufflai-je.

**« Rassure-toi, la caste des calices est protégée et crainte, notamment par leur don. » **continua Caleb.

_« Mais qu'es-ce que c'est que ce don? »_

**« Toi seul peut le découvrir. Cela fait parti des prérogatives des calices. Nous, les vampires et même les caliciers ne sommes pas autorisés à le savoir. Une sorte de protection, d'assurance vie si tu préfères. »**

_« D'accord. »_

Severus m'intima ensuite de me taire, d'une pression de sa main. Pour une fois, je lui obéis. J'avais cru comprendre que l'honneur était quelque chose de primordial chez eux et manquer d'obéissance à mon vampire, en public, n'était sûrement pas la meilleure façon de débuter ma nouvelle vie. Mon vampire me remercia d'un léger sourire et en moi, je sentis mon cœur battre la chamade. Il me faisait toujours autant d'effet.

La rue principale que nous empruntions se mit à monter et former une boucle. Plus nous avancions et plus je pouvais voir des vampires ayant le même uniforme que Caleb. A coup sûr, nous approchions du château. Une telle garde ne pouvait qu'être pour leur maître. Enfin mon maître maintenant, si j'avais bien compris. Finalement, nous arrivâmes à une double porte qui devait être très dure à forcer. D'une hauteur de cinq mètres de haut à peu près, elle était très bien gardée et surtout renforcée par de larges défenses de métal.

**« Qui va là ? » **cria un vampire.

_« Guerrier Caleb de l'ordre des territoires de l'Est, accompagné du calicier Severus Rogue de l'ordre de la caste du Royaume et de son calice, Harry Potter. »_

**« Vous pouvez entrer messires Caleb et Severus » **leur annonça le vampire.

Et moi ? Je compte pour du beurre ? Je fais de la figuration ? Sympa l'accueil. Vexé au plus haut point d'être ignoré de la sorte, j'emboîtai le pas aux vampires tout en marmonnant dans ma barbe. Je n'aimais pas avoir l'attention sur moi, mais de là à me faire snober avec mépris, il y avait des limites.

**« Potter, il va falloir te faire à l'idée d'être dans mon ombre » **me railla Severus.

Génial ! Vraiment, l'éclate totale. Puérilement, je lui tirai la langue avant de croiser les bras sur mon torse. La cour du château était majestueuse, alliant la beauté des jardins à la rudesse de la pierre. De nombreux vampires m'observaient et je remarquai un autre groupe. Tous portaient la même tenue noire avec sur le poitrail, des armoiries représentant un cœur enserré dans l'emprise d'un dragon.

**« Les armoiries de la caste des calices » **souffla Caleb à mon intention.

_« Ce sont des calices alors? »_

**« Oui, la jeune fille blonde au centre du groupe est le calice du Seigneur Kale » **m'indiqua-t-il.

_« Elle n'a pas l'air de s'éclater dans la vie. »_

**« Il en serait de même pour toi si tous ceux qui t'entouraient ne voyaient en toi qu'une opportunité de bien se faire voir. » **

_« Je connais ça. »_

D'un signe de la main, je saluai l'adolescente qui avoisinait les dix huit/dix neuf ans. Celle-ci parut surprise de mon geste avant de me sourire avec douceur et bienveillance.

**« Harry, la bienséance veut que tu t'agenouilles devant elle pour lui montrer ton respect et ton allégeance » **me sermonna Severus, amusé.

_« Oups. » _

**« Peu importe. Elle semble ne pas t'en tenir rigueur mais tu es prévenu alors suis le protocole. »**

_« Tu n'avais qu'à me l'expliquer monsieur j'agis-avant-de-parler. »_

Severus me donna une petite claque derrière la tête mais je sentis que mon embarras l'amusait grandement. Sadique, tortionnaire pensai-je.

**« Je dois vous laisser à présent. Severus, tu es attendu auprès de Kale le plus rapidement possible. Il tient à te parler. Je vais voir si je peux accéder à ta demande. Je ne te garantis rien. »**

_« Merci. Paix et honneur mon frère. »_

**« Paix et honneur. Harry. »**

D'un signe de tête, il me salua, nous laissant seuls dans un long couloir. Severus m'incita à reprendre ma marche. Durant de longues minutes, nous montâmes des étages et des étages avant qu'il ne s'arrête devant une porte.

**« Ce sont nos appartements. Installe-toi. Je dois aller voir Kale » **soupira Severus.

_« Tu en as pour longtemps? »_

**« Je l'ignore, avec lui il faut s'attendre à tout. Harry, j'aimerais que tu restes ici, bien sagement pour une fois. C'est dangereux et tu ne connais pas les us et coutumes de ce monde. »**

_« D'accord mais fais vite ! »_

Severus hocha la tête avant de faire demi-tour. Il allait tourner à droite pour rejoindre les escaliers, quand mû par une volonté inconsciente je me ruai à sa suite.

**« SEVERUS! »**

Mon vampire se retourna et je fonçai droit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. C'était un besoin presque vital. Le savoir loin de moi m'était insupportable et je savais que cela venait de notre lien. Le baiser fut sauvage, impatient, fougueux. Il me laissa pantelant.

_« Fais attention à toi, Harry. »_

**« Il faudra qu'on discute quand même, je n'ai rien oublié. »**

_« Cela aurait été trop beau »_

A contre cœur, je me retirai de ses bras, retournant sur mes pas pour entrer dans nos appartement. Là, je fus surpris par le luxe de la pièce. Décorée avec goût et suffisance, la chambre était grande et spacieuse. De larges fenêtres encadrées de grands rideaux rouges sang, laissaient le soleil baigner la chambre. Les meubles étaient anciens mais de très bonne facture. D'un simple coup d'œil, j'étais comblé.

De légers coups à la porte me tirèrent de ma contemplation. Faisait fi des recommandations de mon vampire, j'ouvris la porte pour me retrouver nez à nez avec l'adolescente de la cour. Le calice du seigneur Kale.

**« Salutations calice Harry. » **me salua-t-elle de sa voix cristalline.

_« Euh.. Salutations calice.. »_

Mince, je ne savais pas comment elle s'appelait. Allait-elle mal le prendre? Puis je me rappelai que je ne l'avais même pas saluée comme il le fallait. J'accumulais les bourdes. Toutefois, elle ne m'en tint pas rigueur et éclata de rire.

**« Cela fait du bien de voir un peu de naturel. Je me nomme Aurora, je suis la calice de Kale. Enchantée de te rencontrer. »**

_« Enchanté de même. Je ne suis pas encore au courant de tout ! En fait, j'ai appris l'existence de ce monde il y a une heure à peine. »_

**« Ton calicier reste fidèle à lui-même. Tiens, je t'ai amené une tenue. Je peux te servir de guide si tu le souhaites. »**

_« Oh avec plaisir votre honneur » _m'hasardai-je.

Aurora éclata une nouvelle fois de rire avant de me signaler que je pouvais la tutoyer et l'appeler par son prénom quand ils seraient en privé. Elle m'expliqua aussi que dans leur société, la fonction était très importante. C'est pour cela que l'on s'appelait par le statut puis par le prénom. Je notai tout ça au fond de ma tête avant de l'inviter à entrer dans ma chambre.

**« Tu devrais te changer. Les tenues sont aussi importantes que ta fonction. Elles permettent de savoir à quelle caste tu appartiens et ainsi éviter les bévues. »**

_« D'accord. Je ... euh vais me changer dans la salle de bain alors. »_

_« Je t'attends. »_

Dix minutes plus tard, je ressortis habillé d'un ample pantalon noir et d'une tunique de la même couleur. Sur le devant de mon haut, je pouvais voir les armoiries, comme celles qui trônaient sur la tenue d'Aurora. Je remarquai aussi qu' à la place d'un pantalon, l'adolescente portait une longue jupe échancrée sur le côté droit.

**« Tu es prêt calice Harry ? »**

_« Tu peux m'appeler Harry tout simplement si tu le veux. »_

**« Alors appelle moi juste Aurora. »**

Je ne la connaissais pas encore mais déjà, je décidai que je l'apprécierais. Peut-être la douceur de son regard qui me rappelait ma Mione.

A suivre…

* * *

Jenni944 : Il est vrai que c'est très simple mais il ne faut pas oublier que le Ministre veut la tête d'Harry pour l'empêcher de trop parler etc.. =)

K. : Merci pour te review et ton commentaire sur ma fic =) En ce qui concerne Harry, je crois surtout qu'il va commettre pas mal de bourde xD Mais je note l'idée lol sait-on jamais, ça peut-être très intéressant de voir Severus très jaloux ! =)

Gwladys Evans : Merciii =) J'espère que le prochain chap, te plaira autant !

Lukas Black : Ouaissss =) Pourvu que ça dure mdr


	9. Chapter 7

« Tu es prêt calice Harry ? »

_**« Tu peux m'appeler Harry tout simplement si tu le veux. »**_

**« Alors appelle moi juste Aurora. »**

Je ne la connaissais pas encore mais déjà, je décidai que je l'apprécierais. Peut-être la douceur de son regard qui me rappelait ma Mione. D'un petit geste, elle m'invita à sortir de ma chambre. Je ne pensais même plus à l'interdiction de Severus tant elle me fascinait. On pouvait voir toute sa gentillesse dans sa façon de parler, de bouger.

**« Alors Harry, depuis combien de temps es-tu le calice de Severus ? » **

_« Oh je crois que ça fait quelques semaines mais on a fermé le lien il y a deux, trois heures. »_

Aurora stoppa net sa marche, me regardant comme si j'étais un extra-terrestre. Qu'est-ce que j'avais encore dit qu'il ne fallait pas ? Pourtant, j'avais eu cette impression que je pouvais me confier à elle, parler librement de ce qui concernait les vampires. Avais-je encore commis une boulette ?

**« Et il ne t'a pas forcé à fermer le lien ? Il doit vraiment t'aimer ! » **fit-elle, songeuse.

_« Ouah, je t'arrête tout de suite ! On ne s'aime pas du tout, on se supporte à la limite. Mais s'aimer … c'est comme si tu m'annonçais que j'allais prendre mon pied avec Malfoy. »_

**« Mal… ?? Qui ? »**

_« Oh ... Rien, laisse tomber. Retiens juste qu'on ne s'aime pas. »_

**« Tu ... es très étrange, Harry. » **rigola-t-elle.

Durant de longues minutes, nous conversâmes sur ce nouveau monde. Aurora m'en apprit plus sur les diverses coutumes, notamment du fait que ce soir, une grande soirée se préparait en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de Kale. Ce vampire m'intriguait beaucoup, peut-être parce qu'il semblait « terrifier » Severus. Rien que pour ça, je me demandais si je n'allais pas l'embrasser. De nombreuses personnes saluaient Aurora, me regardant bizarrement, comme si je détonnais avec l'environnement.

**« Ne le prends pas mal Harry, mais tu es la première personne à être si proche de moi. Entre Kale qui me fait des scènes de jalousie à n'en plus finir et les calices qui s'intéressent à moi uniquement pour le prestige que ça leur apporte ... Tu fais office de vilain canard. »**

_« Je vois et je te comprends tout à fait. Là d'où je viens, je suis une vraie célébrité et ça me pèse beaucoup. » _soupirai-je.

**« Tu es sorcier n'est-ce pas ? » **me demanda-t-elle.

_« Oui, pas toi ? »_

Aurora me fit un triste sourire et je compris que je l'avais blessée. Et une connerie, une. J'allais donc m'excuser mais elle me rassura d'un sourire, son nez se plissant. Je trouvais cela adorable.

**« Non ! Je suis une pure moldue. En réalité, je viens du village que tu as traversé. Mes parents étaient des marchands et rêvaient de me donner en pâture à leur seigneur. Je ne connaissais pas Kale à l'époque mais ça me révulsait. »**

_« Ils ne t'ont quand même pas forcée ? »_

**« Oh si ! Un soir, ils m'ont réveillée en pleine nuit pour me mener à un conseiller. Ils voulaient avoir plus de considération, connaître la gloire. Quoi de mieux que leur fille devenant l'esclave attitrée du seigneur. »**

_« C'est dégueulasse ! »_

**« Oui. Mais ça s'est retourné contre eux. Ce soir là, j'ai été conduite dans la chambre du maître. Il était hors de question qu'il me touche ou boive mon sang mais quand je l'ai vu ... Wouah, je crois bien que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. »**

_« Un vrai conte de fée alors. » _m'amusai-je.

**« Oh non ! Loin de là. Kale était imbu de lui-même, prétentieux et j'en passe. Résultat, je l'ai giflé. »**

_« Et ?? »_

_« J'ai bien cru que mon heure allait sonner mais au lieu de me condamner à mort, il a rigolé. Je crois que ça lui faisait du bien de ne pas être craint, d'être même haï. Je lui ai ensuite expliqué toute l'histoire. Cela l'a mis très en colère. Mon vampire a bien des défauts mais pas celui là. Mes parents ont eu leur heure de gloire.. Quand ils furent exécutés. »_

**« Je ... suis désolé Aurora. »**

Je me sentais mal de savoir qu'elle était orpheline, comme moi. Je me posais beaucoup de question. On pouvait lire dans ses yeux, un profond attachement vis-à-vis de son vampire alors qu'il était à l'origine de la mort de ses parents. A s'y perdre.

**« Ne le sois pas, » **fit-elle, froidement. **« Ils n'ont eu que ce qu'ils méritaient. »**

_« Et tu es devenue son calice ? » _lui demandai-je pour changer de sujet.

**« Oui. »**

Aurora me lança un regard, me faisant comprendre que je n'obtiendrais pas plus de renseignements. Cela m'allait car je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle se confie si rapidement. Nous étions dans une petite cour, le château dans le dos. D'une main sur l'épaule, la jeune calice me montrait plusieurs bâtiments.

**« A gauche, c'est le Grand Conseil ! Tu y trouveras toutes les archives de notre cité ainsi que quelques textes écrits par d'anciens calices. C'est aussi l'endroit où la loi est appliquée. A droite, c'est le bastion des gardes. Je ne te conseille pas de mettre les pieds là bas. Ils n'ont aucun scrupule à s'attaquer aux calices. »**

_« Charmant ! » _murmurai-je.

**« Nous ne sommes pas très bien vus, on a juste plus de poids que les esclaves. »**

_« A juste titre, calice Aurora. » _fit une voix derrière nous.

D'un même geste, nous nous retournâmes pour observer un homme, de type caucasien. Très bel homme malgré une large cicatrice lui zébrant le visage. Toutefois, son regard me mettait mal à l'aise. Quelque chose en lui ne me revenait pas. Aurora se tendit à mes côtés, ses yeux bleus devenant couleur métallique tant la colère irradiait d'elle.

**« Conseiller Ardès ... »**

_« Salutations, calices. »_

Décidé à ne pas lui parler, je le snobai comme je savais si bien le faire avec Malfoy. Aurora me donna un coup de coude, m'observant comme si je commettais une énorme erreur.

**« Quoi ? » **

_« Je vois, calice Aurora, que votre emprise sur vos sujets se résume à très peu de choses. Il serait bon temps qu'une autre personne siège à la tête du Trium. » _énonça le conseiller.

**« Chose qui vous ferait très plaisir conseiller, je n'en doute pas. Je présume que votre calice serait plus à même de remplir ces fonctions. »**

_« Ne soyez pas insolente, même notre Seigneur et Maître ne peut être aveugle face à votre attitude. »_

**« Veuillez m' excuser Conseiller si je vous ai offensé. Je ne suis pas au courant de toutes les lois. Je viens tout juste d'être fait calice. » **intervins-je pour calmer le jeu.

_« Qui est votre calicier ? »_

**« Severus Snape. »**

Un grognement énervé sortit de la gorge du vampire alors qu'il faisait demi-tour, sans plus de cérémonie. Encore un fan de Severus. Aurora se détendit mais son visage conserva un air grave.

**« Sois prudent Harry ! Ce monde est nouveau pour toi mais cette excuse ne pourra pas éternellement te sauver. »**

_« Qui est cet homme ? Et de quoi voulait-il parler ? »_

Aurora me fit signe de reprendre la marche jusqu'à un petit jardin fleuri où nous nous assîmes sur un banc de pierre.

**« Les calices ont un statut spécial dans le Royaume. Ils se gouvernent eux-mêmes, même s'ils doivent rendre des comptes au Grand Conseil. Le Trium est notre gouvernement si tu veux, et j'en suis à la tête. »**

_« Excuse-moi si je suis maladroit, mais comment est élu ce gouvernement ? »_

**« Non, cela te concerne entièrement. Toutes les décennies, une élection est organisée au cours de laquelle les calices sont rassemblés durant toute une semaine, en huit clos. Aucune intervention extérieure, aucun vampire. »**

_« Mais comment nourrit-on nos vampires ? » _m'exclamai-je.

**« Nous préparons des fioles de sang. Ils râlent beaucoup mais la loi est la loi. » **rigola Aurora.

Durant une bonne heure, elle m'expliqua le fonctionnement du Trium, les élections, les divers rassemblements ainsi que quelques anecdotes. Plus j'en apprenais et plus cela m'émerveillait. Toutefois, je me demandai s'il n'y avait pas un livre pour résumer toutes ces informations. Je n'étais pas vraiment au bout de mes peines.

**« Mais attends, comment Ardès peut mettre son calice à la tête ? Si je comprends bien ce que tu me dis, il n'est pas très populaire. »**

_« Il connaît beaucoup de monde et les calices peuvent être influençables de par leur vampire. Tu dois savoir qu'il a régné un temps sur le Trium grâce à son calice. »_

**« Et tu l'as détrôné ! »**

_« Non. Son calice a été répudiée. » _fit-elle tristement.

D'un geste maladroit, elle se leva, s'essuyant les yeux du revers de la main. Quelque chose me manquait pour comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Aurora me scruta avant de me prendre par le bras. Dans un silence religieux, je la laissai me conduire dans un dédale de rues, jusqu'à sortir de la ville.

**« Où va-t-on ? » **lui demandai-je alors que nous grimpions une pente rocheuse.

_« Chut ! »_

Marmonnant devant cet ordre à peine déguisé, je la suivis jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'immobilise près du précipice. En contre bas, je pus distinguer une grande ferme, isolée de tout et de tous. Ma curiosité piquée à vif, je scrutai le moindre signe de vie avant d'apercevoir une forme humaine, habillée de gris.

**« Qui est-ce ? » **Murmurai-je, fasciné.

Aurora ne me répondit pas tout de suite, contemplant elle aussi cette femme. De taille moyenne, elle possédait un visage d'une rare beauté où tristesse et colère semblaient figées pour l'éternité. De longs cheveux couleur miel encadraient son expression. Seule une mèche blanche détonait avec le reste de sa chevelure. Elle était vraiment belle.

**« Aeryn la bannie. » **souffla Aurora avec douleur.

_« Tu la connais? »_

**« Elle a été mon mentor quand Kale m'a prise en tant que Calice. C'est elle qui m'a enseigné le don du calice. »**

Je rêvais de lui demander plus de renseignements sur ce fameux don mais une autre question me taraudait.

_« Pourquoi est-elle bannie ? »_

**« Son vampire l'a laissée assumer l'entière responsabilité d'un crime qu'il avait commis. Elle a été châtiée pour tentative de meurtre sur sa personne. »**

_« La cicatrice d'Ardès. » _soufflai-je.

**« Oui. Aeryn a tenté de le tuer mais elle a échoué. »**

_« Mais tu as dit qu'il voulait la remettre sur le trône du Trium ... »_

**« J'ai parlé de son calice, non d'Aeryn. » **m'interrompit-elle.

_« Tu veux dire que ... »_

Je ne comprenais plus rien à rien. Severus m'avait pourtant signalé qu'un calice ne survivait pas à la perte de son vampire. Techniquement, elle ne l'avait pas perdu mais un autre calice l'abreuvait. Bon sang, c'était d'un compliqué.

**« Le lien n'est pas rompu entre Ardès et elle, il est seulement atténué. Je n'ose imaginer la torture que cela doit être pour elle. Harry, comment réagirais-tu si Severus mordait un autre calice que toi ? S'il lui faisait l'amour ? S'il te trahissait, t'abandonnait ? »**

_« Je le tuerais ! »_

Mon ton était hargneux, me surprenant au plus haut point. C'était comme si ma nature de calice s'était imposée à moi, me faisant réagir de la sorte. Encore chamboulé, je posai une nouvelle fois mon regard sur Aeryn. Elle était assise sur un banc, le visage dans le vague quand soudain, elle se retourna vers nous.

**« Depuis combien de temps est-elle bannie ? »**

_« Cela va faire cinquante ans. Cinquante longues années à garder le silence, à ne voir personne, tout en ayant conscience de la tromperie de son vampire. »_

**« C'est horrible. »**

_« Harry, tu ne dois pas l'approcher, je ne te connais pas mais quelque chose me dit que tu es du genre à braver tous les interdits face à une injustice. Cette histoire te dépasse, oublie la. »_

**« Mais ... »**

_« Je t'ordonne d'obéir Calice Harry. » _me coupa-t-elle d'un ton froid.

Aurora posa une main apaisante sur mon épaule. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je me sentais si proche d'Aeryn, comme si son sort me tenait particulièrement à cœur. Je comprenais mieux la colère de ma nouvelle amie envers le conseiller. Ce vampire aurait mérité la mort.

**« La loi est très claire ! Une calice bannie est indigne, tu mettrais en péril l'honneur de ton calicier. Aeryn est condamnée à mourir seule, d'attendre que le lien soit rompu pour que la vieillesse la rattrape et que la mort l'emporte. En attendant, elle est enfermée ici.»**

_« Pourquoi Ardès ne met-il pas fin à son calvaire ? » _m'emportai-je.

**« Parce qu'elle est sa chose et qu'il ne laissera rien ni personne la lui enlever. Je sais qu'il lui rend visite pour la mordre et réactiver ainsi le lien. »**

_« C'est ignoble ! »_

Je ne pouvais plus en entendre davantage. Ce monde était cruel, les vampires des êtres ignobles et sans cœur ! Et en même temps, j'éprouvais l'envie de me blottir contre Severus, qu'il me morde, me fasse l'amour. Le calice en moi avait peur, peur de subir le même sort.

**« On ne bouge plus. » **leur ordonna une voix grave et rauque.

_« Oh non. » _murmura Aurora en avalant difficilement sa salive.

**« Quoi ? »**

_« Les ennuis. » _répondit-elle laconiquement.

Derrière nous, armés d'épées comme celle de Caleb, se tenaient une dizaine de guerriers. Leur visage grave ne me disait rien qui vaille et l'attitude d'Aurora non plus. Dans quelle galère m'étais-je encore fourré ? Severus allait me trucider !

A suivre…

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**

Gwladys Evans : Le jour où Harry apprendre à rester sage, les poules auront des dents mdrr En tout cas merci pour ta review =)

Lukas Black : J'ai hésité et puis après, je l'ai vraiment imaginé comme une ancienne cité avec beaucoup de lois.

Emy : Merci pour ta review =) J'espère que ma fic continuera à te plaire et ouep, j'aime pas les fins tristes xD Donc avec moi, c'est Happy End à coups sûrs =)

Lalita : Merci beaucoup =) J'espère que mon monde inventé tiendra la route car il va y avoir plein de règles, de lois, d'événement ! Un coup à ce qu'Harry se perde mdr


	10. Chapter 8

_« Oh non. » _murmura Aurora en avalant difficilement sa salive.

**« Quoi ? »**

_« Les ennuis. » _répondit-elle laconiquement.

Et elle ne plaisantait absolument pas. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que nous étions retenus dans des cages métalliques, suspendues à au moins, une dizaine de mètres du sol. Je sentais qu'Aurora n'allait pas bien. Quelque chose dans son attitude ne pouvait que m'aiguillonner. Par ailleurs, elle conservait le silence, ne me répondait plus depuis une heure et demie.

**« Aurora? »**

_« Hum? » _fit-elle, toujours son regard dans le vide.

**« Non rien »**

Encore une fois, elle resta vague, continuant de fixer la serrure de la cage, comme si elle allait s'ouvrir par magie. J'ai essayé, ça ne marche pas. Fatigué, les fesses en compote à cause des barreaux inconfortables, je me trémoussais pour trouver une position un peu plus confortable. Rien à faire. La porte de ce que j'appelais notre cellule vola en éclat et un homme aux longs cheveux blonds fit son entrée. Il avait l'air prêt à égorger quelqu'un. A mes côtés, Aurora fit un bond, excitée alors que son sourire se redessinait sur ses lèvres. L'un des gardes s'agenouilla aussitôt devant le nouveau venu et je compris que je venais d'apercevoir : Kale.

Aussi, m'employais-je à le détailler. Grand, de la même taille que mon vampire -qui donnait toujours pas signe de vie; Il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Je mis cela sur le compte du charme vampirique mais son regard gris acier vous clouait sur place. D'une stature aristocrate, je bloquais tout d'un coup. J'avais l'impression de voir Malfoy Senior en plus canon et.. Plus humain. Techniquement ce n'était pas possible mais c'était l'impression qui en résultait. Pour l'heure, son visage n'exprimait rien d'autre qu'une colère sourde.

**« Faites la descendre immédiatement ! » **ordonna-t-il d'une voix de baryton.

_« Maître.. Le conseiller Ardès a donné des ordres » _balbutia le garde.

**« Oserais-tu défier un ordre de ton seigneur? Le conseiller Ardès est-il au dessus de ton maître? »**

_« Non.. Non ! »_

Rampant presque au sol, le garde se hâta de faire descendre la cage d'Aurora qu'il ouvrit tout aussi vite. Mon amie se précipita vers son vampire qui la gifla avec force. Je restais choqué face à ce spectacle. Le sourire d'Aurora se fana sous le regard intransigeant de son vampire alors qu'elle lui faisait la révérence.

**« Pardonnez moi mon maître ! »**

_« Nous verrons cela plus tard ! Que l'autre calice soit libéré sur le champ. »_

Tout d'un coup, j'étais beaucoup moins pressé de sortir de ma cage. Je ne désirais pas trop subir le même traitement. Ce vampire me glaçait d'effroi et je commençais à comprendre le peu d'enthousiasme de Severus. Par Merlin qu'il me manquait. A peine avais-je le pied sur le dallage que Kale s'approcha de moi. Aussitôt je me braquais dans l'attente du moindre coup. J'étais tellement habitué avec mon Oncle que cela ne me faisait plus réellement peur. Quoique. Ce type me fichait une trouille monstre.

**« Calice Harry, je présume. »**

_« Euh oui.. Hum votre..euh honneur. » _bafouillai-je

**« On s'agenouille devant son maître ! »**

Le ton était sans appel, et mes genoux se plièrent d'instinct. Je n'aimais pas trop cette position de soumission mais quelque chose dans son regard ne me donnait pas envie de lui désobéir. Où était Sev bordel? Les larmes me montaient aux yeux, comme si l'éloignement de mon vampire me devenait insupportable. Aurora posa une main apaisante sur mon épaule avant de se tourner vers son vampire.

**« Il fait une crise. » **

_« Suivez-moi et plus un mot ! »_

**« Viens Harry » **m'encouragea Aurora.

Je n'avais même pas pris conscience de mon état lamentable. Je peinais à marcher tant une souffrance me déchirait de l'intérieur. Kale nous conduisit d'un pas rapide et soutenu dans un dédale de couloir. Peu à peu l'obscurité des donjons céda la place à la luminosité de l'extérieur. Plus les minutes défilaient et plus je trébuchais comme pris d'un mal indéfinissable.

**« Maître » **s'écria Aurora

Sans force, j'allais chuter au sol quand deux bras solides me remirent sur pieds. Kale. Le vampire m'aida alors à marcher. Sa poigne de fer emprisonnant mon bras droit ne me laissant guère le choix. Des vampires nous croisèrent intrigués par notre étrange trio. Je n'en avais cure, tant la nécessité de retrouver Severus me blessait. Une porte s'ouvrit à la volée et enfin je pu le voir. Les traits déformés par la colère et l'inquiétude, il se jeta sur moi, pour m'étreindre avec la force d'un condamné à mort.

**« Harry ! Où étais-tu passé? »**

_« Sur les terres interdites » _lança Kale d'un ton à faire pâlir n'importe qui.

Severus hocha gravement la tête avant de me soulever comme une jeune mariée. Je passais alors mes bras autour de sa nuque pour me blottir un peu plus dans ses bras. Déjà, je commençais à me sentir beaucoup mieux.

**« Et toi? Où étais-tu passé? Où étais-tu quand ils m'ont enfermé? Hein? Tu as dis que tu me protégerais mais nada ! » **m'emportais-je.

Mon vampire m'observa longuement avant de soupirer et de reprendre sa marche jusqu'à une grande salle. Je présuma qu'il s'agissait de celle du trône puisque Kale se dirigea vers un grand fauteuil.

_« Je veux rentrer au Square » _

**« Calme-toi, Harry ! »**

_« Qu'on nous laisse seuls ! » _l'interrompit Kale de sa voix de stentor.

Aussitôt, les gardes s'en allèrent. Je crois que c'était fini pour moi. Il allait me tuer, me dévorer sur place quand, un cri me cloua sur place. Devant mes yeux ébahis, je vis le visage de Kale passer du sérieux glacial à la plus vive douceur et inquiétude. Ce dernier serrait son calice avec un mélange de force et délicatesse.

**« Tu n'as rien? Je suis désolé pour la gifle, tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix Rory » **

_« Je sais Kale.. Je suis vraiment navrée de t'avoir déçu et mis dans un tel embarras » _reprit avec passion mon amie.

**« Chut!! » **souffla-t-il en la berçant, avant de reprendre **« Ce n'est rien. »**

Complètement choqué, j'observait la scène surréaliste. Et il était où le vampire qui m'avait fait me soumettre en un regard? J'ai failli faire dans mon pantalon quand même !! A côté de moi, Severus soupira de ma pensée.

**« Ce n'est pas toi qui me fera des excuses. »**

_« Tu peux toujours courir bâtard ! » _marmonnais-je.

J'en voulais toujours à Severus de m'avoir lâchement abandonné quelque soit les raisons qui l'y ont poussé. Il me prenait pour qui à la fin?! J'admis en mon fort intérieur qu'il m'avait demandé de ne pas bouger de nos quartiers mais ce n'était pas une raison.

**« Il est vrai que tu n'as rien a te reprocher non plus » **me susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

_« Cesse de te servir de mes pensées contre moi »_

**« Excuses-moi, mais depuis que je sais que tu penses, je n'arrête pas d'en être émerveillé » **fit-il narquois.

J'allais me tourner vers lui pour l'engueuler comme il se doit quand je me retrouvais dans une étreinte musclée.

**« Oh mon petit Harry ! C'est un plaisir que de te rencontrer ! »**

_« KALE, LÂCHE MON CALICE ! » _hurla Severus

**« Rabats joie, laisse moi en profiter un petit peu » **lui répondit calmement le susnommé Kale.

_« HORS DE QUESTION, PERVERS »_

Un grand éclat de rire ponctua cette conversation. Aurora resplendissait de son innocente beauté mais j'avouais que sur le coup, je le remarquais que moyennement. Rouge pivoine, je tentais de me sortir de l'étreinte du vampire quand Severus me ramena à lui, possessif.

**« Je.. Euh.. » **bafouillais-je.

_« Apprends Harry, que ce crétin est un pervers de première catégorie, doublé d'un idiot patenté. » _m'expliqua Severus, acide.

**« Tu sais que je pourrais te faire démembrer pour cette réplique? » **menaça froidement Kale avant de reprendre **« Je serais âme charitable, prêtes moi Harry pour cette nuit et on en parle plus. » **reprit-il avec le plus grand sérieux du monde.

Severus n'allait quand même pas obéir? Il était hors de question qu'il me touche, ou qu'il fourre la moindre chose en moi.

**« Oh Harry, tu verrais ta tête ! Kale plaisante, il va falloir t'y faire »**

Oh douce Aurora qui volait à mon secours alors que Severus tentait d'Avadrakadreviser Kale, de son regard noir.

**« Kale adore faire marcher Calicier Severus mais jusque là, il faisait la majorité du temps, chou blanc. Tu n'imagines même pas comme maintenant, il jubile. Il a enfin une arme entre ses mains. » **murmura-t-elle à mon oreille.

_« Moi? »_

**« Oh oui ! Il est si facile de provoquer la jalousie d'un calicier » **rigola Aurora.

Devant nous, Severus et Kale continuaient de se disputer. Enfin rectification, mon vampire hurlait après celui d'Aurora alors que ce dernier, n'arrêtait pas de lui demander des détails intimes sur nous deux. Malgré moi, je sentis un fou rire me gagner et avec Aurora, nous partîmes dans un grand éclat de rire. La scène était d'un comique. Pour une fois que je voyais le grand Severus Rogue malmené par quelqu'un.

**« Toi, tu jubileras moins ce soir ! » **me menaça Severus.

_« S'il est méchant Harry, tu peux venir dans notre lit. »_

**« ça je ne crois pas » **répondit du tac au tac, Aurora.

_« Mais chérie? » _supplia le vampire.

**« Pas de mais chérie, sinon, tu peux courir pour ton encas. »**

Aussitôt, Kale se désintéressa de moi pour s'occuper de son calice. Severus me rapprocha de lui, pour m'étreindre mais je n'oubliais pas mes griefs à son encontre. Je m'étais senti tellement mal tout à l'heure.

**« Un calice a besoin de son vampire, de ressentir sa protection, sinon, il fait une crise d'angoisse. C'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé. Je n'avais pas senti ton trouble Harry. Quelque chose a fait un blocage, j'ignore pourquoi » **m'expliqua-t-il.

_« Aeryn » _souffla Aurora. _« Elle a plongé son regard dans le sien. »_

Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du sorcier alors que j'étais complètement à l'ouest comme toujours. Cette fois-ci, je ne cherchais même pas à comprendre le pourquoi du comment. J'étais trop fatigué par les événements.

**« En parlant d'elle, Ardès va réclamer une sanction et je ne pourrais rien y faire. Vous avez tous les deux bravé un interdit royal. Surtout toi Aurora. En qualité de présidente du Trium, c'est impardonnable. » **annonça Kale, à nouveau sérieux.

_« Qu'il approche d'Harry et je lui ferais comprendre mon point de vue » _grogna Severus.

**« Nous trouverons une solution qui satisfera tout le monde. N'est-ce pas Severus? je suis sûr que je peux compter sur ton intelligence pour trouver un arrangement » **

_« Il va de soi, mon seigneur » _répliqua-t-il sur un ton mystérieux.

Dans son regard, je pouvais voir luire, l'étincelle serpentarde. Cela allait faire mal, très mal. Dans un sens, je plaignais déjà le conseiller. Être ennemi de Severus Rogue était toujours synonyme de souffrances atroces. J'en savais quelque chose.

**« Bien ! Je vous laisse donc vous reposer avant le grand repas de ce soir. » **annonça Kale.

Son ton signifiait qu'une seule chose : l'entrevue était terminée. Severus me poussa vers la sortie et je saluais une dernière fois Aurora, d'un signe de la main, qu'elle me retourna. Le chemin menant vers nos appartements se fit dans un silence agréable. Il faut dire que je démêlais encore un peu les derniers événements et surtout la personnalité complexe de Kale.

_« Enfin seuls » _murmura une voix à mon oreille.

Aussitôt, je me sentis pris au piège d'une étreinte passionnée alors que les lèvres de Severus cherchaient les miennes. Un long baiser s'en suivit et poussé par une force invisible, je m'entendis dire :

**« Je ne t'aime pas »**

_« Je ne t'aime pas non plus Potter » _répondit froidement Severus

**« Mais j'ai besoin de toi »**

Prenant l'initiative, je ravissais ses lèvres, avec douceur avant de me laisser gagner par l'impatience du moment. Toutes les sensations de la prison me revinrent, comme un boomerang. Le manque, la peur, la colère, tout se mélangeait en moi. De passionnée, notre étreinte se transforma en bestiale. J'avais besoin de lui autant qu'il avait besoin de moi. Je ne pensais plus à rien, si ce n'est l'impérieuse nécessité de ne plus faire qu'un et de ressentir sa morsure.

_« Je t'en supplie »_

Un gémissement plaintif auquel obéit instinctivement le vampire. Nous firent l'amour à même le sol, n'ayant ni le temps, ni l'envie de rejoindre le lit. C'était un moment d'urgence. Quelque chose avait atténué notre lien. Il nous fallait donc le renforcer, ressentir cette union comme auparavant. Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard, allongés sur le lit que nous réprimes nos esprits.

**« Je.. »**

_« Fermez la Potter »_

Instinctivement, je me braquais. Je détestais quand il prenait ce ton avec moi. J'avais l'impression d'être redevenu son étudiant. Et je haïssais ça. Severus tenta de me prendre dans ses bras, mais je le repoussais.

**« Vous pouvez pas me baiser et après être ainsi ! Il va falloir choisir »**

_« Tiens donc ! Et c'est monsieur-je-crie-à-tort-et-à-travers-que-je-ne-suis-pas-gay qui me fait une leçon? Toi aussi, il va falloir que tu fasses un choix. Hurler ton plaisir quand je te baise -pour reprendre tes propres mots; ou alors agir comme une vierge effarouchée. »_

Ses mots me blessèrent car il avait raison mais j'étais trop fier pour le reconnaître. Énervé de ce fait, je sortis du lit pour m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Je ne comprenais pas mes sentiments. Tout était si confus mais je ne pouvais plus supporter son indifférence. Non.

**« Harry » **me parvint sa voix étouffée de l'autre côté de la porte.

_« Laissez-moi s'il vous plait »_

Un soupire me répondit alors que je me laissais glisser le long de la porte, mes genoux repliés contre mon torse. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est qu'il s'était adossé lui aussi contre le porte, le regard triste. Étions-nous condamnés à nous faire souffrir? Est-ce que notre passé désastreux nous empêcherait de nous apprécier? Voici les questions que je me posais sur l'instant.

**« Il n'en tient qu'à nous Harry Potter » **

Une larme glissa sur ma joue. Oui, il n'en tenait qu'à nous mais j'avais peur de l'avenir, de ce qu'il se passerait. J'avais toujours désiré trouver une personne, celle qui deviendrait ma raison de vivre, de combattre mais j'étais effrayé par la perspective que cette personne soit Severus Rogue.

** A SUIVRE **

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Veuillez m'excuser pour ce retard mais je suis actuellement débordée par le boulot et je peine à trouver du temps pour écrire même si la motivation et l'inspiration sont toujours présentes ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, même si les nouveaux chapitres tardent un peu à arriver, ils arriveront car j'adore cette histoire. Merci pour votre compréhension.

Réponses aux reviews :

**Gwladys Evans **: Ouep, c'était prévisible qu'ils s'attirent des ennuis c'est deux là et ce n'est pas encore fini. Effectivement, Severus va régler ce petit soucis, dans l'ombre comme toujours ;) Merci de ta review

**Lukas Black : **Les explications arriveront en ce qui concerne le lien entre Aeryn et Harry mais je rassure tout le monde, ils ne sont pas frère et sœur ou je ne sais quoi. Merci de ta review


	11. Chapter 9

Que quelqu'un me vienne en aide sinon je vais péter un câble. Cela faisait plus de deux heures que j'étais assis à une longue table, à un repas des plus interminables. Regardant autour de moi, je ne vis que des calices et des calices. Bien sûr, Aurora présidait la table à quelques mètres de moi et je pouvais voir qu'elle se plaisait autant que moi. Dans le fond, cela m'apaisait un peu. On était deux dans la même galère. A sa droite, je pouvais voir un rouquin, l'air très imbu de sa personne, fier et arrogant. Il me fit penser à Ron pour une raison dont je n'identifiais pas l'origine. Mais qu'est-ce que je m'emmerdais quand même. Mon regard croisa celui de mon amie et j'y pus lire : Bienvenue au club. Un raclement de gorge attira mon attention. C'était ma voisine de gauche.

**« Bonjour ! Tu es le nouveau dont tout le monde parle ? »** M'interrogea-t-elle.

_« Cela dépend de ce que l'on dit sur moi. » _

**« Il paraît que tu vas passer devant les instances supérieures pour être allé avec Calice Aurora en terres interdites, »** m'apprit-elle.

« Première nouvelle ! Je peux savoir comment tu le sais ? » La raillai-je.

**« Oh pardon, je ne me suis pas présentée. Je m'appelle Sayanna, je suis la calice du Conseiller Cordis. Enchantée de te rencontrer. »**

Sayanna était une fille plutôt menue et petite. On aurait cru voir une petite souris avec son nez retroussé et ses tâches de rousseurs. Son sourire était doux et je ne sentais aucune moquerie ou rancœur d'elle. Non, une sincère curiosité tout au plus.

**« Je m'appelle Harry -euhh- je suis le calice de Severus Rogue. »**

« Oh ... du Conseiller du Roi ? » S'extasia aussitôt la jeune femme

**« Euh oui c'est -hum- ça »**

Comment ça Conseiller du Roi ? Severus ne m'avait vraiment pas tout dit ! Je savais qu'il était conseiller mais avoir de telles responsabilités. Je comprenais un peu mieux la discussion concernant Ardes. Sayanna et moi parlâmes pendant un moment. J'appréciais sa compagnie même si je restais sur mes gardes. Aurora m'avait prévenu que les bonnes personnes se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main au sein même de la caste des Calices. Cela m'ennuyait un peu dans la mesure où je ne connaissais presque personne. Au bout d'une heure toutefois, je réussis à capter l'attention d'Aurora. Son regard était noir. Etonné, je lui demandai muettement ce qu'il se passait quand elle me montra une scène d'un signe de tête.

**« Ouch ! »**

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »_ Me demanda aussitôt Sayanna.

**« Rien rien … »**

A la table du maître se trouvait une très belle femme qui semble-t-il se trouvait un peu trop proche de Kale au goût de son calice. J'allais la plaindre quand je vis ce vampire changer de cible. Non mais non ! Ca n'allait pas le faire là, non, du tout. Enervé à mon tour, j'observai le cirque de cette greluche qui faisait du rentre dedans à MON vampire. Et vas-y qu'il lui sourit ! Pendant que tu y es, allonges la sur la table et fais lui sauvagement l'amour, hein ! Te retiens pas. Severus me jeta un coup d'œil amusé avant de reprendre sa contemplation du décolleté de cette pétasse.

**« Cela ne va pas Calice Harry ? Tu sembles près d'égorger quelqu'un, »** s'inquiéta ma voisine.

_« Hum, ça va. »_

Le reste du repas, je le passai à scruter ce crétin et cette blondasse tout en massacrant ma nourriture. Tiens, je n'allais pas manger comme ça lui non plus. Toutefois, une demi-heure plus tard, n'y tenant plus, je m'excusai et sortis dehors sous les regards choqués de l'assemblée. Rien à battre si je venais encore de commettre un crime de lèse majesté. Je ne pouvais plus supporter ce spectacle.

**« Et lui qui roucoule avec cette garce ! Il a franchement aucun goût ... » **

Marchant au hasard dans les rues, je finis par déboucher dans les jardins où j'avais rencontré Ardes avec Aurora. La nuit était tombée depuis un petit moment déjà et une certaine fraîcheur se faisait sentir. Cependant, je n'en avais cure tant je bouillonnais de colère. Pis, je savais pertinemment que Severus avait eu vent de mes pensées et qu'il s'en amusait. Un bruit attira mon attention. Au loin, une silhouette encapuchonnée tournait au coin d'un mur blanc. Une émotion sans pareille me saisit. J'avais déjà vu cette silhouette. Prenant mon courage ou ma connerie à deux mains -au choix- je partis à sa poursuite. Elle marchait vite, d'une démarche gracieuse, m'entraînant dans un dédale de rues que je ne reconnaissais pas avant de disparaître subitement. Dépité, je m'apprêtais à faire demi-tour quand une lourde main se posa sur mon épaule. De frayeur, je lâchai un petit cri de surprise quand on me bâillonna.

**« Tout doux Harry ! »** Me souffla une voix rauque à l'oreille.

Caleb. Je crus que mon heure était venue. Me retournant, j'écarquillai les yeux en voyant la silhouette encapuchonnée avec lui.

**« Mais... »**

_« Ne dis rien ! »_ M'ordonna sèchement Caleb.

A ses côtés, je sentais la forme m'observer, son regard me scrutant jusqu'aux tréfonds de mon âme.

**« C'est lui, »** résonna une voix féminine.

_« Tu en es sûre ? »_ Demanda Caleb.

**« Oui. Je l'ai reconnu. » **

_« Cela va arranger les affaires de Severus,_ » s'amusa le vampire.

Minute papillon ! Ils allaient jouer longtemps avec mes nerfs ? Qui était-elle, et en quoi pouvais-je lui servir à quoique ce soit. Lentement, je vis la femme porter ses mains à son capuchon, le baissant avec lenteur. Sous mes yeux ébahis, je vis apparaître le visage d'Aeryn, le calice banni. Je croyais qu'elle ne pouvait entrer sur le domaine ? Et que faisait Caleb avec elle ?

**« Du calme Calice, »** me conseilla-t-elle d'une voix sans émotion.

_« Qui... Caleb, je ne comprends pas. »_

**« Il va t'expliquer Harry. » **

Me retournant, je vis Severus adossé à un muret. Son regard fixé sur Aeryn qui en retour, le salua d'un signe de tête respectueux.

**« Ne restons pas là, c'est dangereux pour nous tous, »** affirma le guerrier.

_« Tu n'es pas avec ta pouf siliconée ? »_ M'attaquai-je à Severus.

**« Monsieur Potter ne serait-ce pas de la jalousie ? »**

« Même pas en rêve ! »

Je n'étais pas jaloux du tout ! Il roucoulait comme un attardé avec qui il voulait ! Un sourire narquois naquit sur les lèvres de mon vampire alors que je lui tournais le dos. Il se prenait pour qui ce type ? Moi, jaloux ? Même pas en rêve ! Il en était hors de question, alors pourquoi j'enrageais comme un...

**« Stupide Gryffondor ? »** Me proposa Severus, en retour à mes pensées.

_« Severus, Harry, venez, »_ nous rappela à l'ordre Caleb, nerveux.

Notre quatuor commença alors une longue marche jusqu'à une maison un peu en recul du village, dans une vaste prairie. Caleb nous apprit qu'il s'agissait de sa demeure. Tout était calme et chaleureux d'aspect extérieur et cette impression me fut confirmée quand nous pénétrâmes dans son salon. Une vaste pièce, doucement éclairée d'une lumière tamisée qui apaisait les yeux. Décorée avec sobriété, la maison était à l'image de Caleb. A la fois calme et sereine. Tendue comme un arc, Aeryn observait les environs avec l'habitude d'une personne côtoyant souvent les lieux mais avec la nervosité d'une personne n'ayant aucun droit d'être là. Elle était tellement belle avec son regard mordoré, sa longue chevelure couleur de miel. Seule sa mèche blanche dénotait mais cela ne faisait que lui rajouter un charme des plus mystérieux.

**« Assieds toi Harry, »** m'invita le propriétaire.

Euh, j'allais me mettre où ? Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de penser cela, une poigne de fer m'entraîna sur des genoux masculins. Severus. Un fard colora presque instantanément mes joues sous le regard scrutateur de la bannie.

**« Vous n'avez pas élevé votre lien à ce que je constate, »** déclara-t-elle monotonement.

_« Il nous reste encore bien des progrès à faire, je le conçois fortement Calice. »_

**« Je ne peux lui enseigner le Don du Calice si votre lien n'est pas plus solide. Tu le sais, Conseiller. »**

_« Aeryn ... Appelle-moi Severus. Et je te présente Harry Potter. Harry, voici Aeryn, plus connue sous le nom de la Bannie »_

A nos côtés, dans un large fauteuil, Caleb émit un grognement sinistre. Quelque chose me disait qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment ce qualificatif. Dans le regard de la bannie toutefois, aucune émotion ne transparaissait. Elle restait aussi raide que la justice et aussi imperméable à tout sentiment humain.

**« Aimes-tu ton vampire, Calice ? »** Me demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

_« Je ... » _

**« Il est encore trop tôt, »** fit Severus.

_« Non. Vous avez créé le lien, il doit être en mesure de me répondre. »_

**« Leur relation est compliquée Ryn, »** intervint à son tour Caleb.

_« L'aimes-tu ? » _

Son regard plongea dans le mien, comme si elle fouillait en moi. Je commençai à paniquer car je ne voulais pas blesser Severus en donnant ma réponse mais en même temps, je ressentais le besoin d'affirmer mes sentiments, de les exprimer. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait en moi, deux entités se livrant un duel du feu du diable.

**« Oui, »** m'entendis-je répondre.

_« Vraiment ? »_ Insista-t-elle.

**« Je ... J'aime mon vampire, je le sens, au fond de moi. Le Calice est épris de son vampire mais je ne suis pas amoureux de Severus. Cela se bouscule dans ma tête, »** avouai-je piteusement.

Je ressentis alors les bras de Sev' m'étreindre au niveau de la taille, me serrant contre lui, protecteur. Je n'avais pas remarqué que je pleurais, comme si je venais de me libérer. Une sensation aussi agréable que désagréable.

_« Et toi Severus ? »_

**« Je sais où tu veux en venir Aeryn. Le vampire en moi désire protéger son Calice, dont il est épris, mais l'humain persiste à rejeter cette union. »**

Une raideur sans nom traversa mes muscles. Pourquoi il ne voulait pas de moi ? C'est parce qu'il voulait cette pouf ? Et bien il n'avait qu'à la garder si c'était ça, je n'en avais rien à foutre. Enervé contre moi, contre lui, je sortis rapidement de la maisonnée pour aller faire quelques pas dans l'arrière cour. Juste avant de partir, j'entendis Aeryn parler.

**« Voilà où je veux en venir. Tant que vous ne serez pas en symbiose, son Don ne se réveillera pas. »**

Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que c'était que ce fichu Don ? J'en avais vraiment ras le bol aussi, de ne jamais rien savoir, de toujours tout découvrir au compte goutte. Tapant du pied dans un caillou, je me passai les nerfs, tentant de me calmer quand une étreinte me réchauffa.

_« Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu ne m'aimes pas. Alors quelle différence cela fait si moi non plus ? » _

**« Je ... Je refuse que tu ailles voir ailleurs ! »**

_« Harry ! Je n'irai pas voir ailleurs et encore moins avec ce vampire, »_ me répondit-il calmement.

Durant de longues minutes, nous restâmes silencieux, observant les étoiles. J'étais bien dans ses bras, dans cette étreinte tout en douceur et en protection. J'aurais tout donné pour que ce moment dure à jamais.

**« Nous devons aller de l'avant, ne plus songer au passé. »**

_« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, tu m'as toujours traité comme une merde dans tes cours et en dehors. »_

**« S je m'excuse Potter, cela ferait-il une différence ? »**

_« Cela pourrait être un bon début. »_

**« Je te fais mes ... excuses. »**

_« Oh par Merlin ! Quand je vais dire à Hermione que... Aïe, ça fait mal ! »_

Me massant l'arrière du crâne, j'éclatai de rire devant la mine sévère de mon vampire. Ok, ok, je ne dirais rien à personne, monsieur conservera sa réputation d'homme des cavernes. Faisant demi-tour sur moi-même, je me blottis contre lui, respirant son odeur. J'avais tant besoin de sa présence après ce long repas.

**« Oh ! J'ai encore commis une bêtise dans le protocole en partant, hein ? »**

_« Si peu ... Kale te pardonne. Il me fait te dire qu'il le fera seulement si tu passes la nuit dans son lit. »_

**« Euh ... »**

_« Je préfère encore que tu te fasses fouetter plutôt que ça ! »_ S'énerva Severus.

**« Sympa. »**

Dépité, je me mis à bouder quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, douces, faisant amende honorable. Pff, il savait que je ne lui résistais pas quand il m'embrassait ainsi. Lentement, mes bras vinrent s'enrouler autour de son cou, alors que les siens m'enlaçaient par la taille, me serrant davantage contre lui. Je me demandais si un jour, nous arriverions à nous entendre, si notre union allait évoluer vers celle qui déclencherait mon Don de Calice, même si j'ignorais toujours ce que c'était.

**« Aeryn désire s'entretenir avec toi. »**

_« Elle me fout la trouille, tu sais. »_

**« Comprends-là Harry. Cela fait cinquante ans qu'elle n'a plus aucun contact extérieur mise à part son vampire, et Caleb de temps en temps. »**

_« Et toi ... »_

**« Oui. »**

_« Comment l'as-tu connue ? Je croyais qu'elle était interdite de contact, même Caleb et... »_

**« Du calme Harry. Je l'ai connue il y a dix ans, alors qu'elle lui rendait une visite clandestine. Tu dois savoir qu'il est épris d'elle. »**

_« Et elle ? »_

**« C'est compliqué. Elle est liée à Ardes de la plus vile des façons. Elle est partagée entre son devoir de fidélité, sa soumission à son vampire et son amour pour Caleb. Elle te paraîtra souvent froide, dénuée de sentiments, mais ils sont bien là. Sa caste l'a trahie Harry. Aeryn a été bannie par les Calices du Trium, autant dire qu'elle ne les porte pas dans son cœur. »**

Fermant les yeux, je me serrai encore plus contre Severus. Cette histoire me dépassait. Un calice désavoué par les siens, quelle histoire de fou. Ce monde était fou. Je me demandais si j'allais vraiment m'y habituer, trouver ma place. Un soupir m'échappa alors que mon vampire passait ses doigts dans mes cheveux pour m'apaiser. Et dire qu'il y a encore quelques semaines, ce geste m'aurait choqué alors que désormais, je le trouvais si naturel.

**« De quoi as-tu peur ? »** Souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

_« De tout ça ... Je t'ai toujours détesté et voilà que maintenant, je me retrouve dans tes bras. »_

**« C'est ta nature de calice qui te pousse ainsi. »**

_« Et si ce n'était pas que ça ? »_ Murmurai-je, honteux.

Severus conserva le silence, se contentant de me prodiguer la caresse de sa main. Pourquoi ne répondait-il pas ? Il ne voulait vraiment pas de moi ? Et pourquoi cela me blessait autant ?! Cette soirée était vraiment nulle, je voulais retrouver Hermione et ses conseils, Remus et sa sagesse. Des larmes vinrent à mes yeux, sous le stress et le vif du désespoir qui m'habitait.

**« Nous apprendrons à nous apprécier avec le temps »**

Un sursaut me fit me détacher partiellement de lui. Je ne m'attendais plus à une réponse. Severus posa sur moi un regard grave et sérieux. Je sentais sa tension, comme si l'amour qu'il pourrait y avoir entre nous le rebutait. Voyait-il toujours mon père quand il me regardait ? Cette idée ne me plaisait pas, loin de là.

**« Vous n'êtes pas le seul à devoir faire des efforts Monsieur Potter, »** murmura-t-il, le regard dans le vague.

_« C'est cause perdue d'avance, on ne pourra pas s'aimer. »_

**« Vous n'êtes pas gay et pourtant nous avons fait l'amour par deux reprises et vous me parlez d'amour. Il faut croire que tout évolue. »**

Un rire me secoua les épaules. Il avait pris un ton tellement fataliste que je ne pouvais que rire. Une légère tape derrière le crâne et il me quitta sur un dernier baiser. Mon visage se leva une nouvelle fois vers les étoiles. Cette conversation, aussi bizarre soit-elle, m'avait fait du bien. Rien n'était encore vraiment clair entre nous, mais Severus avait raison. Il n'appartenait qu'à nous de faire en sorte que les choses changent, même si j'en étais effrayé. Je devais avouer que Severus Rogue ne me laissait plus de glace. Et ce n'était plus de la haine qui me faisait vibrer quand il posait son regard sur moi. Toutefois, cela n'était point de l'amour pour l'instant.

**« Puis-je te parler ? » **Me demanda Aeryn, me faisant sursauter.

_« O... Oui oui. »_

**« Ton maître m'a appris que tu désirais savoir ce qu'est le Don de Calice. »**

_« Oui ! Personne ne veut m'en parler. »_

D'un geste, elle m'indiqua un rocher pour nous y asseoir. Je me sentais à la fois mal à l'aise et en parfaite sécurité avec elle. Une sensation des plus bizarres.

**« Laisse-moi t'expliquer l'Origine. Il est dit dans les légendes que le premier Calice, Bartholomé, était soumis à un vampire des plus rustres et violents. Asservi, il devait subir la violence de son vampire, chaque jour. Ruminant sa colère et sa peur durant de longs siècles, il finit par périr de la main de son bourreau. On raconte qu'il était un puissant sorcier et que le jour de sa mort, il a lancé une malédiction sur les prochaines générations de Calice. Celles-ci auraient le pouvoir de se protéger de leur vampire. »**

_« J'appelle plutôt cela une bénédiction. »_

**« Chaque don possède une part d'ombre. Rien n'est bon, comme rien n'est mal. Il existe toujours un revers à une médaille. Il en va de même pour le Don du Calice. Très peu développent leur don. Il faut une relation fusionnelle avec son vampire, son maître. Plus le lien est fort et plus le Don est puissant. Il diffère selon les Calices. »**

La voix posée, Aeryn me fascinait. Elle parlait d'un ton monotone, sans qu'on ne puisse distinguer ses émotions mais par-dessus cette impression, on ressentait sa sagesse, sa force.

**« Le Don du Calice est un pouvoir à double tranchant. Il émane de l'essence même du Calice. Elle est une partie de son âme. Tu dois savoir que sans un guide, un Calice peut se tuer en cherchant à réveiller ce pouvoir. »**

_« Si c'est si dangereux, pourquoi Severus veut tellement le réveiller en moi ? »_

**« Il a beaucoup d'ennemis au Royaume. S'il en venait à mourir, cela te permettrait de survivre. Le Don est la faculté de mettre un voile sur le lien. Certains arrivent à dissimuler leur pensée, à se séparer en tant de guerre de leur vampire. Le lien est la vie du Calice une fois qu'il est créé. Sans lui, il est mort. Ton vampire désire t'offrir une chance de survivre sans lui. »**

_« Alors tu m'apprendras ? »_

**« Je ne peux pas pour l'instant. Votre lien est trop faible. »**

_« Je croyais que justement, c'était pour mettre un voile ? Alors pourquoi est-ce si important qu'il ne soit pas assez fort ? »_

**« Tout simplement parce que cela fermerait votre lien à tout jamais et que tu périrais sur le champ, à la moindre tentative. Le Don est très réglementé au Royaume. Ardés a su voter, il y a cinquante ans, une motion interdisant au Trium de perpétuer l'apprentissage du Don. Les vampires craignent beaucoup ce pouvoir car ils perdent le contrôle sur leur calice. Les relations fusionnelles sont donc très rares. »**

_« C'est toi qui a atténué mon lien avec Severus, n'est-ce pas ? »_

**« Oui. Je savais qu'ils vous enfermeraient. Ardés comptait sur la fragilité de votre lien pour te torturer et ainsi toucher ton vampire. Je t'ai donné un petit répit. »**

_« Merci. »_

Aeryn écarquilla les yeux à ce simple mot, comme si elle n'était pas habituée à être face à la reconnaissance d'une personne. A moins qu'elle ne soit plus habituée tout simplement. Son regard se troubla avant qu'elle ne fuit en sautant du rocher.

**« Aeryn ! Si j'ai bien compris, le Don du Calice est la faculté d'amoindrir le lien et donc de se détacher du vampire pour pouvoir se rebeller ? Enfin je résume les faits. Toutefois c'est dangereux car s'il n'est pas maîtrisé, le Calice peut fermer le lien définitivement et ainsi se suicider en quelque sorte. »**

_« En gros et en termes simples oui. »_

**« Mais comment tu as fait pour agir sur le lien entre Severus et moi ? »**

_« Plus la relation est forte et plus le Don est puissant. »_

**« Oh ... »**

_« Ne te méprend pas. Une relation peut être forte dans les deux sens. Aussi bien en amour qu'en haine. »_

**« Merci de m'avoir expliqué. »**

Aeryn hocha la tête avant de disparaître dans la maison. Il restait encore un peu de flou concernant le Don. Je sentais que c'était plus important, qu'elle ne m'avait pas tout dit sur cette capacité.

**« Harry ? »** M'appela Severus.

_« Hum ? »_

**« Rentrons à présent. Je commence à avoir soif. »**

_« Glouton !! »_

Levant les yeux au ciel, il me tendit la main, en une invitation muette. Un grand sourire orna mes lèvres. Severus bravait beaucoup d'interdits pour assurer ma sécurité sans rien demander en retour.

**« Severus ? »**

_« Quoi ? » _

**« Merci beaucoup. »**

Un fin sourire se dessina à son tour sur ses lèvres alors qu'il entrelaçait ses doigts aux miens. Silencieux.

**« Rentrons. »**

A SUIVRE…

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

OUAW ! J'ai dépassé les 100 reviews, un GRAND mercii à vous tous ! Cela me fait vraiment chaud au cœur que mon petit bébé soit autant lu et apprécié. J'ai l'impression de me répéter mais encore merci merci et merci à vous tous..

**Réponse aux reviews **

Gwladys Evans : Merciiii ! Le chapitre faisait quand même 6 pages word xD mais bon c'est vrai que j'en ai écrit des plus longs lol

Lukas Black : Ah ben alors si tu arrives à bien t'imaginer les scènes, c'est que j'ai réussi mon coup =) Promis, ils vont réussir à s'entendre et cela de mieux en mieux ;) Merci pour te review !

Emy : Merciiiiiiiiiii =)


	12. Chapter 10

Voilà une semaine que je suis arrivé dans cette cité vampirique. Une semaine où j'ai fini par admettre quelques trucs. Rien de bien important hein. La première chose : les règles et moi, cela faisait trente six comme le déplorait Aurora et Severus. La deuxième chose, c'était que je n'étais pas gay. La troisième ? Je suis on ne peut plus accro d'un seul homme. Mon vampire. J'ai mis du temps à l'admettre mais mon corps, lui, il s'y est plié de bon cœur. Le traitre. Le fourbe. Me réveiller en fanfare chaque matin à la seule vue de mon vampire me remplissait de honte avant qu'il ne me fasse crier comme une pucelle effarouchée –selon ses propres termes-. Ce constat m'a plongé dans mes réflexions pendant une journée entière. Suis-je amoureux ou seulement sexuellement intéressé ? Il est vrai que depuis notre réconciliation, je vois les choses autrement. Même Severus a fait des efforts. Légèrement. Très légèrement. Il ne m'appelle plus Potter et le nombre de tape derrière les oreilles a diminué d'environ 10%. Un vrai miracle en soi.

_ _Concentre toi Calice ! _Me sermonna Aeryn, droite comme un piqué sur ses jambes.

_ **Le jour où il y arrivera, je promets d'avaler l'un de ces bonbons ignobles d'Albus Dumbledore**.

Inutile de vous dire de qui provenait cette remarque chaleureuse –j'ai dit petit changement hein, ne vous attendez pas non plus à des paroles aimables. En grimaçant sous la douleur de mon postérieur, je me suis remis debout, l'égo mis à mal. Une semaine que je me faisais torturer mentalement et physiquement par cet être inébranlable. A se demander si quelqu'un existe sous cette coquille vide. Je parle bien sûr de la Bannie plus connue désormais sous le nom d'Aeryn. Comment fait-elle pour afficher un calme, un masque aussi froid et insensible à chaque minute. A croire qu'au bout de tant d'années d'exil forcé, elle avait fini par y laisser son âme et son cœur.

_ **J'en ai marre ! J'y arrive pas alors pourquoi insister bordel de m..**

_ _Langage Harry_, me rappela aussitôt à l'ordre mon vampire.

_ **Oh ça va hein, c'est de ta faute si je suis un calice incapable d'utiliser ce truc de don ! **

_ _Parce que bien sûr l'arrogant petit Potter, chouchou des médias n'y est pour rien._

_ **Effectivement !** M'écriais-je

_ _La faute est partagée. Toi Calice car tu ne sais te détacher de ton vampire et toi vampire car tu refuses d'accepter pleinement tes sentiments._

_ **Encore faudrait-il que j'en ai**, rétorqua froidement Severus, énervé par tous mes échecs.

Dépité, déçu et blessé, je sentis mes larmes venir squatter le bord de mes yeux. Non, je ne devais pas pleurer, cela ne me faisait rien s'il ne m'aimait pas. Non, rien de rien. Pourtant quand je le vis s'approcher, la seule chose que je réussis à faire, c'est de le repousser et de m'enfuir loin de lui, loin de cet homme froid et sinistre qui n'arrivait toujours pas à m'aimer. Durant de longues minutes, je courus sans vraiment faire attention à la route que je prenais. Je voulais simplement mettre le plus de distance possible entre mon cœur et lui. Pourquoi ses remarques continuaient-elles à me blesser ? Pourquoi mon cœur se serrait quand il ne me regardait pas, quand il restait loin de moi ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi….

_ **POURQUOiiiii, **m'écriais-je à bout de souffle alors que je venais de trébucher sur une racine.

Le cœur en miette, allongé de tout mon long sur le chemin de terre, je me mis à frapper le sol de mes poings fermés car je savais pourquoi je n'arrivais plus à faire semblant. Pourquoi son rire chaud me rassurait, pourquoi je me sentais si bien dans ses bras musclés. Parce que je l'aimais tout simplement et que je n'arrivais plus à me passer de lui. Une violente vague d'émotions me fit trembler de la tête aux pieds. Je voulais qu'il m'aime, je voulais qu'il me fasse l'amour, je voulais tout de lui, je voulais tout lui donner mais j'étais incapable. Incapable.

_ _Harry ! Est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? Répond moi stupide Gryffondor !_

_ **Je te hais, je te hais, je te hais**, murmurai-je contre son large torse.

Je le haïssais de me faire ressentir ses émotions, je ne voulais pas. Il ne pourrait jamais m'aimer. Jamais alors pourquoi m'avait-il fait tomber amoureux de lui ? Severus m'étreignit avec plus de force comme pour me protéger, sans un mot, sans un bruit. Comme à son habitude. Si distant mais si présent autour de moi.

_ _Je suis désolé Harry, tout cela est encore nouveau pour moi. J'ai passé des années et des années à me protéger des autres, à ne compter que sur moi-même. J'aimerai pouvoir te donner ce que tu es en droit d'attendre mais je ne peux._

_ **Tu aurais du me laisser mourir alors ! Parce que c'est un enfer, je déteste ressentir cela, enlève moi ce sentiment, je veux te détester comme avant, je veux retrouver ma vie d'avant, je veux qu'on se haïsse à nouveau, je veux ma vie d'avant, je veux plus être ton cal..**

Une morsure m'arracha un cri de pure souffrance. Severus venait de me mordre dans le cou et cette douleur n'était pas sans rappeler nos débuts. Ses mains s'activaient déjà à me déshabiller hâtivement. Comme une poupée désarticulée, je le laissai faire, complètement soumis. Les paroles d'Aurora revinrent à mon esprit. « Règle n°1 : Ne jamais provoquer son vampire ». Je n'avais plus conscience de rien, ni du fait que Severus venait de s'arrêter brusquement, ni de la soudaine froideur de mon corps et de mon cœur. Je n'entendais plus rien, je ne ressentais plus rien. Juste ce vide salutaire. Plus de sentiment, plus de peurs, de doutes, plus de souffrance, ni de destin. Rien, juste le vide.

_ _Harry, chut ne pleure pas, je ne te ferai pas de mal. Pardon, non reviens, Harry, reviens. HARRY ! _cria mon vampire, affolé de me sentir partir dans le lien.

Ce fut le trou noir. La dernière chose que je vis fut deux orbes noirs emplis de chagrin et d'inquiétude. Severus, Severus.. Ne me laisse pas. Je t'en supplie me laisse pas. Une douce mélodie se fit alors entendre, tandis qu'une chaleur bienfaitrice et protectrice m'enveloppait. Elle était si reposante, si rassurante.

« Sinun elämä on ikuisesti sinetöity  
Hänen verensä löydät suojelu  
Veressä, hän löytää iankaikkisen elämän  
Teidän rakkaus, löydät  
Tuntea yhtä, ikuisesti.

_ « Reviens Calice, écarte les sirènes de la perdition, suis le chemin de ton amour. Ecoute ma voix et reviens vers lui, il a besoin de toi. »_

A SUIVRE...

_

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour à tous. Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps, je ne pensais pas que l'inspiration déserterait mon clavier alors que cette histoire me tient énormément à cœur. Voilà donc un nouveau chapitre relativement court –dont je ne suis pas réellement satisfaite- qui me permet de remettre un pied à l'étrier pour qu'Harry et Severus continuent leurs aventures. Je tiens à remercier tout le monde pour les reviews, cela me touche beaucoup qu'on n'est pas oublié cette histoire. Voilà un grand merci et j'espère ne pas mettre autant de temps à écrire le prochain chapitre qui sera beaucoup moins triste que celui-là et plus long également. A très vite !

PS : Désolée pour les fautes, j'essaie de faire attention mais vue l'heure où j'écris ce chapitre, j'ai les yeux qui se croisent lol


	13. Chapter 11

_« Reviens Calice, écarte les sirènes de la perdition, suis le chemin de ton amour. Ecoute ma voix et reviens vers lui, il a besoin de toi. »_

Cette voix semblait venir de nulle part et de partout à la fois. Chaleureuse, vivante, et tellement rassurante. Puis petit à petit, le noir fit place à une ambiance lumineuse comme si je venais d'atterrir sur un énorme nuage qui s'éclaircissait peu à peu laissant place à un magnifique jardin où une petite cascade attirait les rayons du soleil. La végétation dense, je rigolai en sentant l'herbe me chatouiller les pieds nus. Un véritable paradis en somme. Une légère brise m'apporta les premières notes d'une douce mélodie. Attiré vers elle, je marchai comme un automate. Une silhouette féminine jouait du piano. Elle me semblait familière. A un moment, celle-ci tourna la tête vers moi et j'eu le choc de ma vie. Aeryn, là, devant moi… souriante. Elle avait une expression de pur bonheur accroché au visage et un sourire doux et enivrant. Malgré moi, je souris alors qu'elle me faisait signe d'approcher.

_ **Je rêve ?** Lui demandai-je en m'asseyant par terre

_ _Hum non Calice_, rigola-t-elle en continuant à jouer.

Durant quelques notes de musique, elle conserva le silence avant de chanter à nouveau les paroles de cette chanson qui me calmait puis quand la mélodie toucha à sa fin, elle délaissa l'instrument de musique pour se tourner vers moi.

_ _Il t'attend, depuis trop longtemps. Ne le fait plus attendre._

_ **Je ne veux pas y retourner, je suis si bien ici.**

_ _C'est un mensonge, tout ce calme, c'est un leurre. Il ne faut pas succomber sinon ton âme restera prisonnière de cet endroit. N'oublie pas Harry, rien n'est bon, rien n'est mauvais._

_ **Comment rentrer ?, **lui demandais-je, sans vraiment le vouloir.

Aeryn se leva souplement et s'approcha de moi jusqu'à s'agenouiller devant moi, une main posée sur mon cœur. Elle murmura quelque chose dans une langue inconnue qui semblait emballer mon cœur. Les mains moites, la respiration haletante, la douleur commençait à me clouer sur place comme si une chape de plomb venait de s'abattre sur mon torse, me coupant la respiration.

_ **Arrête, j'ai du mal à respirer, Aeryn, s'il te plait aide-moi !, **la suppliai-je en me tordant de douleur

_ _HARRY_, m'appela une voix masculine

Brusquement, je fus tiré de ce monde de douleur pour être enchainé dans une puissante étreinte. Severus, c'était lui. Je pouvais respirer pleinement son odeur alors que ses lèvres parcouraient mon visage avant de finir leur route au creux de mon cou. Puis, je sentis une douce morsure et je ne pu que gémir de bonheur. J'étais à nouveau si bien en paix, loin de tout. Depuis que les morsures étaient devenues des parties de plaisir, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les réclamer et celle-ci me comblait au plus haut point. Jamais morsure n'avait été aussi intense que celle-ci. Pas que cela me donne envie de le violer sur place mais elle comblait mon besoin de protection. Malheureusement, elle cessa trop rapidement mais fut vite remplacée par un baiser doux et tendre. Encore un peu, et je ronronnais comme un chaton. C'est la voix de Severus qui me ramena sur terre.

_ _Ne pars plus, je t'en supplie ne pars plus, ne me quitte plus_, murmurai-t-il à mon oreille.

_ **Je, je suis pas parti Sev', je peux pas, je..je..**

_ _Je sais, je sais, c'est fini._

Tendrement, il effaça de ses doigts longs et fins les larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues –que je ne savais pas qu'elles coulaient. Très lentement je repris peu à peu mes marques. J'étais dans une grande pièce, une chambre. Notre chambre. Kale, Aurora, Caleb et Aeryn se trouvaient là. Cette dernière respirait avec difficulté, allongée à mes côtés, sa main tendue vers moi. J'eu la surprise de voir une deuxième mèche blanche parcourir sa longue chevelure couleur miel alors que son protecteur s'empêchait visiblement de la serrer contre lui dans un élan d'amour.

_ _Ah mon petit Harry, tu voulais nous fausser compagnie avant qu'on est eu le temps d'avoir cette fameuse nuit de débauche. Pas bien, pas bien mon garçon._

_ **Kale.. Tu veux vraiment faire ceinture ce soir ?** grogna Aurora sous les rires de son vampire.

_ _Je vais ramener Aeryn, elle est épuisée_, fit la voix grave du guerrier.

Caleb nous salua rapidement avant de prendre comme une jeune mariée le corps presque sans vie d'Aeryn. Je ne comprenais pas. Elle était si vivante tout à l'heure et maintenant, on aurait dit un pantin sans fil.

__Harry, est-ce que ça va ? _me demanda Severus.

_ **Sev.. Aeryn, je.. Je ne comprends pas.**

_ _Tu as utilisé le Don Harry mais en stupide Gryffondor, tu es allé trop loin. C'était à peine si je te sentais dans le lien. Aeryn a du aller te chercher, cela la grandement épuisé. Bordel, tu ne réfléchis donc jamais avant d'agir ?_

_ **Tu t'es inquiété ? **Demandai-je avec le stupide espoir que cela soit effectivement le cas.

_ _Bien sûr que ou.. Effectivement monsieur Potter. Je vous signale que nous sommes liés !_

A nouveau Severus se cachait à moi derrière son masque de professeur, de bâtard graisseux. Comme lisant mes pensées, il se détourna de moi pour que je ne puisse lire dans son regard. Bâtard graisseux va ! Pensai-je pour simple vengeance.

_ _Gamin_, marmonna-t-il tout en me gardant dans ses bras.

_ **En tout cas, on peut dire que tu es un Calice puissant Harry. C'est la deuxième fois que je vois un Calice se refugier aussi loin dans..**

_ _Il suffit Kale, cela ne se reproduira plus. Il est hors de question qu'Harry continue à apprendre à se servir du Don. _

_ **Mais Sev**, tentais-je avant d'être rabroué directement.

_ _J'ai dit non et tu as intérêt à obéir._

Severus était tendu et je ne comprenais toujours rien à rien à croire qu'on m'avait enlevé la moitié d'un cerveau. Mon vampire me regarda goguenard et je lui tirai la langue. Pas besoin de ses commentaires. Le problème, c'est que je n'avais toujours pas réussi à lui dire. A lui dire ce que je ressentais. Tout mon être –y compris mon côté Calice- me l'ordonnait mais quelque chose dans son regard m'arrêtait. Un mélange de vulnérabilité, de fragilité et de détermination. Un petit grognement m'informa que je ne devais pas pousser mes réflexions plus loin. Des coups brefs mais répétitifs furent donner contre la lourde porte nous interrompant dans notre échange visuel. Kale donna alors la permission d'entrée.

_ **Que faites-vous là Gardes ? **demanda-t-il froidement.

_ _Nous sommes venus sous ordre du Grand Conseil, arrêter le Calice Harry Potter._

_ **Je n'ai pas été informé d'une telle demande.**

_ _Le conseiller Ardés a.._ Commença le garde.

_ **Attendez-nous dehors. C'est un ordre Gardes.**

Les cinq gardes quittèrent la pièce. Automatiquement, je me serrai un peu plus contre Severus. Pourquoi je finissais toujours dans les ennuis ? Aurora fronça les sourcils avant d'informer qu'elle allait rejoindre le Trium pour faire siéger les calices au Grand conseil. Kale se retourna vers mon vampire qui me serrait contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

_ **Ardés passe à l'offensive**, commença-t-il sérieusement.

_ _Il n'y a pas moyen de gagner du temps, le temps que je lui fasse regretter sa venue au monde ?_

_ **Non. Si je gagne du temps, il mettra en doute mon autorité et cela risque de se retourner contre Aurora et il en est hors de question. Sur ce coup là mon ami, je ne peux t'aider.**

_ _Que faisons-nous alors ?_

_ **Harry va devoir suivre les gardes et se soumettre au Grand Conseil. Nous n'avons pas le choix.**

Severus conservait le silence mais je sentais qu'il était on ne peut plus énervé. A nouveau les gardes se manifestèrent et cette fois-ci, Kale m'ordonna de suivre. La seule chose que m'accorda mon vampire se fut un baiser presque désespéré.

_ _Potter, pas d'actes insensés. Vous les suivez sans un mot et surtout sans une once de rébellion._

_ **Tu me prends pour qui ? Pour un gamin ou quoi ?**

_ _Je sais surtout à quel point ton cerveau peut te faire faire des conneries sous le prétexte du courage rouge & or._

_ **Je sais réfléchir quand même.**

Le salop ! Il avait osé arquer un sourcil comme s'il en doutait. Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui me mis à grogner alors qu'on m'entrainait loin de lui dans un dédale de couloir avant de franchir la large place menant au Grand Conseil. Durant trois longues heures, on me fit patienter dans une salle annexe, attaché à un banc. Mon fessier commençait à réclamer pitié quand les gardes m'ordonnèrent de me lever pour me conduire vers la salle des jugements. La salle ressemblait presque à un terrain de Quidditch en intérieur. De longues tribunes encadraient la pièce, offrant ainsi le regard de tous sur le procès. Face à moi se dessinait une sorte de long bureau en arc de cercle où des vampires siégeaient, le regard sombre. Je pouvais voir un symbole différent sur leur tunique. De là où j'étais, je ne pouvais le distinguer très clairement. Il faut dire, qu'ils étaient positionnés en hauteur par rapport à moi, me faisant sentir très petit.

Le garde me poussa au centre de ce que j'appelais l'arène avant de se reculer. Fébrilement je cherchai mon vampire du regard. Il se trouvait sur le côté droit, dans une petite tribune. Kale s'y trouvait. Distraitement, j'en conclu que cela devait être la tribune « officielle ». Sur ma gauche par contre, je pouvais voir les Calices du conseil du Trium avec Aurora en son centre. La tribune des « visiteurs » ? L'humour m'avait toujours permis de me sortir de mes ennuis mais face au Juge qui trônait en face de moi, je ne me sentais pas à mon aise. Ni en position de force. De son marteau, il tapa trois fois pour commencer l'audience alors qu'un autre vampire parlait d'une voix monotone dont je ne suivais pas le moins du monde ce qu'il disait. Ce n'est que lorsque le vieux vampire parla à son tour, que je me concentrais.

**« Malgré une formation suivie du protocole en présence du Calice Aurora, présidente du Trium. Le Calice Harry Potter a refusé de se plier aux règles et à l'autorité de son Calicier ainsi que de notre bien aimé maître Kale. A eu à plusieurs reprises des comportements insultants envers la communauté vampiriques mais aussi de ses règles. A enfreint délibérément pas moins de 15 articles du code des calices ainsi que des vampires. A entretenu un contact personnel et régulier avec… la Bannie »**

A peine avait-il fini de prononcer ses mots que la salle s'était écriée, me donnant l'impression que je venais réellement de me mettre dans le pétrin le plus total. Le regard d'Ardés –situé à la droite de celui que je nommais le grand juge- me fit froid dans le dos. Un regard de pur sadisme, de la joie la plus malsaine qu'il m'avait été donné de voir. A côté de lui, Voldemort était un bouffon de la cours. Malgré moi, je me mis à trembler. Le courage ok. La connerie non merci. Seul un léger grognement se fit entendre dans l'assemblée. Mon vampire pas content, toi dans la merde petit juge.

**« Calice Harry, le Grand Conseil vous accorde la parole, as-tu quelque chose à dire pour ta défense ? »**

Avalant difficilement ma salive, mon regard chercha automatiquement celui de mon vampire. Je le trouvais là, tendu comme un arc, le regard sombre, comme si Neville venait encore une fois de faire éclater son chaudron. Comme j'aurai aimé être à Poudlard, en sécurité. La rentrée avait déjà été faite. Que faisaient-ils tous ? Pensaient-ils à moi ? Je me sentais réellement perdu dans ce nouveau monde. Trop de règles, tue les Potter. Cela aurait pu être comique si ma vie n'était pas en jeu. Je ne pourrais jamais supporter d'être banni, loin de lui. Pas maintenant que j'avais compris que je l'aimais. Peu m'importe s'il ne m'aimait pas. D'ici un ou deux siècles, peut-être qu'il finira par succomber à mon charme –je promets de me mettre aux potions – Severus me fit signe de me taire et pour la première fois, je lui obéis.

_« Non.. Non je n'ai rien à dire »_ bafouillai-je en baissant la tête.

**« Calice Harry Potter, nos lois existent depuis des siècles et des siècles afin de nous protéger et de protéger notre mode de vie et lorsque l'un de nous à le malheur de les enfreindre, de s'égarer du droit chemin, il nous met tous en danger. La question qui subsiste est fort simple. Calice Harry, appartiens-tu à notre monde ou non ? Tes actes démontrent que tu as du mal à te faire à cette nouvelle vie, à notre monde. En conséquence, le Grand Conseil déclare que tu devras être soumis aux quatre épreuves de L'Absolucius Trium. »**

A nouveau des cris résonnèrent du côté de la tribune des Calices. Aurora était livide, Severus aussi. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ces épreuves ? Je le sentais que moyennement. Des gardes s'approchèrent de moi et m'attachèrent avec des liens métalliques où crépitait une grande magie. Avaient-ils peur que je ne fuis ? J'étais complètement tétanisé, le Grand Juge réclama le silence. Je n'avais même plus conscience des pleurs des Calices. Je vivais tout cela complètement étranger à mon corps.

**« Le détenu sera enfermé dans la Haute tour la plus à l'Ouest de la cité et gardé sous la vigilance de la Brigade. Il ne pourra recevoir aucune visite hormis celle de son Calicier afin d'accomplir son devoir. Aucun soin ne lui serra apporté ni aucune aide extérieure. Le Maître Tesaurus se chargera de le préparer afin qu'il puisse descendre dans l'Antre de l'Obsolucius d'où aucune lumière ne filtre. »** Termina la voix grave du Juge.

Aussitôt, les gardes me forcèrent à me retirer vers une salle annexe sous les cris de mon vampire. Kale et Aurora me regardaient, l'un froidement –même si j'avais appris à voir au-delà des apparences- et l'autre apeuré. A cet instant précis, j'aurai aimé sentir l'étreinte de Severus, ou encore le regard vide d'Aeryn, quelque chose à me raccrocher. La seule chose que j'entendis distinctement fut la voix du Juge signifiant que ma sentence serait appliquée dans une lune.

_« Oh bravo »_ murmurai-je en suivant mes gardes dans un froid couloir.

A SUIVRE..

* * *

Note de l'auteur : 

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir de vous lire et m'encourage pour la suite des aventures du couple terrible. Comme je ne pouvais te répondre personnellement jenna Potter, je te laisse ce petit mot à la fin de mon chapitre. Merci à toi et je suis heureuse d'avoir fait une accro à mon histoire lol. J'espère que la suite t'aura plu ! Gros bisous à tous !


End file.
